An Unexpected Crossover
by FriendlyTwo3
Summary: One of Tails' machines goes haywire and Sonic and five of his friends teleport to Ponyville! Okay here we go. -deep breath- Anthro Ponies, Craig-Smith Sonic, Custom Pony-verse while still being true to the show, mild violence, I am being true to the nature of the content (i.e. no swearing, no sex, no serious romance, ect.) I own nothing. Apologies for anyone being out of character.
1. Daily Buisness Part 1

An Unexpected Crossover

Chapter 1: Daily Business

Part 1

It was a bright summer day on the planet Mobius. Or more specifically, Station Square, a busy metropolis area where a familiar blue hedgehog takes residence. He had a very special power. The gift of immeasurable speed. Sonic was his name. Sonic the Hedgehog. The world savior. Nobody could count how many times he's saved the world from evil forces such as Dark Gaia, The Black Knight, and most consistently, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick. The evil scientist had unsuccessfully tried to take over the world on countless occasions. But Sonic, his two-tailed friend Miles "Tails" Prower, his knuckle- headed friend Knuckles, his jewel- obsessed friend Rouge, his self- proclaimed 'girlfriend' Amy Rose, and his shy, but kind friend Cream and her pet Chao, Cheese. These were the heroes who were about to take a very odd and unexpected journey.

It was a bright summer day on the planet Earth. Or more specifically, Ponyville, a quiet, rural town in the Equestria kingdom, where a familiar purple pony takes residence. She, like a few others in the world, had a very special power. The gift of magic. She was a Unicorn pony. Twilight was her name. Twilight Sparkle. The holder of the element of harmony, magic. She and her five friends have saved the world on various occasions. They've fought such evil as Nightmare Moon, a deranged and clouded form of Princess Luna. They've also fought Discord, a dragon who is obsessed with chaos, and an evil queen named Chrysalis. Twilight and her friends, the giddy Earth pony Pinkie Pie, the fancy Unicorn pony Rarity, the tough Earth pony Applejack, the quick-to-the-punch Pegasus pony Rainbow Dash, and the shy Pegasus pony Fluttershy. These were the heroes who were about to have some very odd and unexpected visitors.

Sonic was enjoying his morning run, more or less. He ran through Green Hill, Westopolis, and finally ran through Seaside Hill to reach Tails' workshop. Tails was a genius, especially for his young age. He opened the door and walked in. He and Tails were basically brothers, for Sonic gave Tails a home and a family. Tails also had a special power. He could wind up his two tails and fly like a helicopter.

"Oh! Hey Sonic! What's up?" He asked his blue friend. Sonic leaned against a wall. "Ah, same old. I'm actually kinda bored. I need something to do." Tails hopped out of his seat. "Well, you never come to my workshop on a Saturday. That's usually the day Amy's day off…" Tails finally put two and two together. "You're hiding from Amy aren't you?"

Sonic sighed. "How'd ya guess?" Tails laughed. "Well, you shouldn't have hid here," he said with a chuckle. Sonic laid his ears back. "Why not?" All of a sudden, there was a bang at the door.

"I, uh, invited Amy over to help me…" The banging got louder. "Sonic! I know you're in there! I saw you run in here!" Tails looked over to Sonic. "Hide!"

Tails gingerly opened the door. "Hey, Amy! Did you wanna-"

"Where's Sonic?! I know you're hiding him!" Tails looked back and forth. "I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't seen him all day!" Amy held her chin and glared at the fox. "Alright… because you never lie… I'll call your bluff… for now." They strolled in. Amy stared at Tails' latest creation. It looked like a T.V. remote with a blue antennae. "Wow, Tails! It's coming along great!" Tails blushed. "Thanks, Amy! So did you wanna get started?" Amy nodded. Tails took out a device that resembled a blender. Tails started to tinker with it. Amy just gave him the right tools. Sonic poked his head out.

"Tails… is it safe—no it's not!" Sonic ran back, but Amy followed.

"I knew you were in here!" Tails sighed. There was a knock at the door. He opened it and saw that Knuckles the Echidna was at the door. "Oh, hey, Knuckles!" The red echidna put his spiky hand on the door frame and peeked in.

"Hey. What's going on in there? I heard a lot of screaming…" Tails put his head down. "It's just Amy." Knuckles nodded. "Ah. Say no more. Want me to break it up?"

"Sure! Come on in!" Knuckles walked in and saw the scuffle on the floor. "Amy- Ah! Get off me!"

"You are going to love me!" Knuckles ran to them. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off, you two!" He pushed them, but Amy pulled him down and attacked him. Sonic got up and dove behind the couch. Tails sighed again. He heard a soft knock on the door. He swung it open to see a small rabbit holding a blue creature. It was Cream and her Chao, Cheese.

"Hello, Mr. Tails. Is Miss Rose in here? She forgot her wallet at my house." Tails looked back.

"Uh, yeah. She's here. But she's… uh… busy. Please come in. We'll get it… sorted out." They walked in. Amy looked up and saw her friend.

"Oh! Hey, Cream! What's up?!" She jogged over to the rabbit. "You… forgot your wallet." Amy held her wallet up. "Thanks!"

"Uh, Tails? Your machine is going crazy," said Knuckles. The machine that Tails was tinkering with was shaking. "Oh NO!" The machine let out a wave of energy. The remote device started to whir. "No! Bad! Bad remote!" Tails started to press buttons on it. The machine zapped and Tails disappeared. Cream put a hand on her mouth. "Tails!" Cream disappeared. Sonic ran out.

"What the heck is goin' on?!" Sonic disappeared. Amy and Knuckles soon followed. Meanwhile, Rouge the Bat was cradling a chaos emerald, a jewel of immense power. Soon, Rouge disappeared. There were seven emeralds in total, and they all disappeared at the same time.

End of part one.


	2. Daily Buisness Part 2

Chapter 1:

Daily Business

Part 2

Twilight Sparkle strolled down the sidewalk. She was going to pick up groceries. She got the groceries, laid the bits on the counter, and walked out. She headed for her home. Of course, it was more of a library, as Twilight reads non- stop. It was also built into a tree. She was about to open the door, when she heard a loud squeal. She looked back and saw Pinkie Pie running up and down the street. Well, she was excited about something… again... for the third time… today. Twilight shook her head and went inside.

She laid the bags on the table and Spike, her baby dragon assistant, helped her put everything away. She couldn't help but feel wrong. "Spike… I don't know why… but… I have a bad feeling…" Spike shook his head. "Probably just that old apple you ate yesterday."

"No, no… I just a have a feeling that… something's going to happen… and soon…"

"Just keep a bucket next to ya, Twi." Spike went back to his drawing. Twilight chuckled. She went into her room. She got a quill and a jar of ink. She began to write her letter.

"_My favorite teacher,_

_I am writing you at this strange time to let you know that something feels wrong. I can't put my hoof on it, but something just feels… out of the ordinary… like something bad… no… strange is about to happen. I was wondering if you might have the same feeling and that I may talk with you about it. _

_-Your faithful student, _

_Twilight Sparkle._"

She rolled up the letter and headed downstairs. "Spike! I need you to deliver this to Celestia for me."

"Why now? Is it about that feeling?"

"Yeah." Spike took the letter and let out a small puff of fire, sending it to the castle. "Thanks, Spike!" Twilight ran up to her room and began her book.

Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestria, was sitting in her room, putting various papers away. She was a rare breed of pony, an Alicorn. She had a long horn and great, beautiful wings. She felt something warm on her back. She looked back and saw the letter floating above the table. She read it over and rolled up. She got her own paper and ink and began to write.

"_My dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I fear that my sister and I too have had this feeling. I will send a chariot for you to come to the castle. I hope we three can find out what is causing this disturbance._

_-Your teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_"

Twilight waited for the response. She finally got the letter (which was burped up by Spike) and no sooner heard the galloping of the royal chariot. She got to the castle to find Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna awaiting her. They walked into the massive study and sat down. Luna spoke up,

"I believe this strange disturbance is a dimensional teleport." Twilight tilted her head. "Dimensional transport? Isn't that only science fiction?" Celestia shook her head.

"Actually, it has happened before. Before even I was born. The Unicorns and Pegasi were actually from other dimensions. Earth was inhabited by Earth ponies before that. That's why they are called that. The Pegasi and Unicorns bred and the results were catastrophic. I regret to say Luna and I were an accident. We had a spell placed on us to keep our powers in check."

"I see…" Twilight looked down. Luna spoke up again, "Ahem… this… feeling that we're having is not only strange, but familiar. At least to us."

Celestia nodded. "It is definitely dimensional transport. The more I consider it, the more I'm sure of it." All of their horns began to glow. "It's happening!" They all looked out the window. There was a strange warmth in the air. A letter appeared. Celestia opened it.

"_Dear Celestia,_

_ Please come down to Ponyville because something is happening!_

_ -Spike_"

Celestia looked over to them. "Let's go! Now!" They teleported to Ponyville. The center of the village was glowing. Twilight regrouped with her five friends. Fluttershy poked her.

"Twilight? What's happening? I'm scared!" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down. "I bet this will be awesome! Just calm down, worry wart!"

There was a dome of light with six silhouettes in it. There was an explosion of light that even made Celestia wince.

"… Oh… What… happened…?" "Where are we…?""Who are these people…?"

Sonic held his head and looked around. He looked at all of the ponies staring at him. He looked around. There were at least a hundred of them. Some were normal, some had horns, some had wings, and two tall ones had both. There was a little lizard looking thing holding a purple one. Sonic leaned over to Tails, still staring at the ponies.

"Tails… I'm scared," he joked. Even in the weirdest of situations, he always joked around.

The crowd walked up to them. They started asking questions, greeting them, and poking them. Pinkie Pie hopped up to Sonic. "Wow! You're so weird! Look at you! You're not a pony! What are you?! Are you a porcupine?! Are you a mutated pony?! You don't look mutated! You look just fine!"

Sonic leaned over to Tails again. "I think I found Amy's counterpart."

Tails looked at Sonic. "You've leaped dimensions before! What do we do?!"

"I don't know! I've never-" There was a loud yell. "Silence!" All six of them looked at the tall, white Alicorn. She walked up to them. They stared at each other. "What are you, travelers?" Sonic looked around.

"I've got this… Ahem! We're from the planet Mobius. I… don't exactly know… where we are, or how we got here, but we just wanna go home. So… Tails? Zap us home. Like… now!" Tails pressed a button. There was a spark.

"Um… I can't…" Rouge tapped him. "What happened? I was just in my home and now I'm here with you guys. Why?"

Celestia spoke. "So you cannot go home?" Tails lowered his head.

"Um… no. Y- You're not gonna… hurt us… right?" Celestia chuckled. "Of course not! Why would I do that?" Sonic sighed.

"Well, this is better than any other dimension I've been to." Luna walked up to him. They were about eye level. "You've traveled before, hm? Would you care to explain why here?" Sonic leaned away from her. "Uh, yeah, Tails! Why here?"

"Not him! You."

"Um…"

Celestia put her hoof in front of her sister. "Now, Luna. Don't be harsh. Luna backed up. Tails spoke up,

"I don't know why we're here, um…" Celestia leaned over to Luna. They whispered a bit. She raised her head. "For the time being, you shall stay in my castle. At least until you can get your transporter fixed. I shall offer my services in any way." Sonic took a step forward.

"Thank you, um… your… highness?"

End.


	3. A Race to Remember

Chapter 2:

A Race to Remember

Celestia showed Sonic and his friends to their rooms. "I will let you get settled. Dinner is in a few hours." She closed the door. Sonic laid back.

"Well… this is the weirdest place I've ever been to."

Tails sat next to him. "At least they're nice."

"At least Amy's in another room."

Tails chuckled. There was a knock. Sonic opened the door to see Luna. "My sister has ordered me to show you around Ponyville and meet her student and her friends." Sonic nodded. "Why me?"

"It is all of your friends. She wants me to lead you to the pony to whom you are most compatible."

"Oh. Alright. Cool. You don't seem to be very happy about it."

"It is not your place to tell me what mood I am to be in."

"I didn't tell you to be happy. I just said you weren't happy."

"And how would you know?"

"Well considering you have a face more stoic than Shadow's…"

"You watch your attitude, knave. I'll exile you more quickly than my sister would."

"What would you know about quick?" At this point they were in each other's faces. Tails grabbed Sonic. "Sonic! This is royalty! Have some class!"

"You should listen to your friend. Come. Let's get this over with." She teleported him to Ponyville. She led him to Rainbow Dash's favorite cloud.

"Ahem! Miss Dash!" Rainbow Dash rolled over. "Princess Luna?"

"What's up with the hair?" Sonic said.

"You will be silent. I am being kind." Dash flew down.

"Is this the weird teleported dude?"

"Indeed. Celestia wishes you two to make nice. You are both…" She got out a note. "… cocky, arrogant, and fast. I will be back in an hour." She teleported away. They stared at each other. Rainbow Dash pointed at him.

"You're weird."

"You have weird hair."

"You're cocky and arrogant, but you are _not_ fast."

"Ha! How could a pony beat Sonic the Hedgehog at a race?"

"Want me to prove it?"

"Don't have to! It's a fact!"

"Wanna race?"

"You're on!"

Rainbow Dash flew up and got a map. She flew back down. "Here. This is where we are. Here is Everfree Forest. First one there and back wins."

"Too short. Here." Sonic pointed to the map. "We go from here, to the forest, to… um… Sweet Apple Acres and back here."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Speak for yourself."

Rainbow Dash started to get frustrated. "Heh. You're good. 'Nuff talk. Get into position."

They bent down. Dash opened up her wings. Sonic rolled up into a ball and spun.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" They took off. Rainbow Dash thought she wouldn't have to try, so Sonic zipped by her. She stared, wide eyed, but sped up. She caught up, but Sonic was still in front of her. Sonic unrolled and started to run backwards.

"Hey there, Rainbow Crash! What's holdin' ya back?!" Dash put her hooves out in front of her like a superhero. She started to fly faster. She let out a cocky smile as she started to pass Sonic. Sonic chuckled and ran forward again. He looked as if he'd done this every day, which, basically, he had.

"C'mon, pony! I'm just joggin'!" Dash flapped her wings harder. She flew far out in front of him. Sonic picked up the pace. He ran by her. "They don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothin'!" Dash started to sweat. Sonic laughed. "Ha! Gettin' tired?"

"In your dreams!" She flapped harder. Sonic slowed down. "Ha! Ha! He gave up!" She flew right into a tree. Sonic jogged by and poked the tree.

"No, I just know when to stop!" He took off in the other direction. Dash held her nose and took off. She flew up to him.

"You haven't even seen my speed, freak!" She flew right out in front of him, leaving a trail of colors behind her. Sonic's eyes widened and he frowned. "This pony's better'n I thought…" He jumped and his legs charged up.

Dash was flying hard. "Ha! He totally underestimated me!" Sonic caught up to her, his legs in a figure eight motion.

"Hey, Rainbow Crash!" Dash flapped even harder.

"Rrr… shut up!" She flew up above the clouds. She looked down to see that the Acres were but a mile away. She jetted down and met up with Sonic.

"Ready to give up?!"

Sonic laughed. "I haven't even begun."

Rainbow Dash smirked at him. "Heh… neither have I." They slowed down, poked the big red barn and took off again. "You ready for this?!"

Sonic tilted his head. "Ready for what?!"

"For my… SONIC RAINBOOM!" She unleashed a wave of rainbow light. She jettisoned out in front of him. "Whoa!" Sonic smirked. "Not today, pony!" Sonic then broke the sound barrier as well and soon caught up to her. She looked at him.

"What the…?! How are you…?! What?!" Sonic ran out in front of her and skidded to a stop. Rainbow Dash stopped a few seconds after. Her mane was a mess.

"You… beat me… how did…? What did…? You… beat my Sonic Rainboom…"

Sonic hardly panted. "I must say… you weren't too bad out there, Dash! I'm surprised!" Rainbow Dash sat down and held her head.

"How did you…?" He walked over and sat down next to her. "How are you so fast?" Sonic chuckled.

"I don't even know. You did well out there!" Dash lightly punched his arm. "Be quiet, you!"

They talked about their many races. Sonic told her about his rivalry with Shadow, and Dash told him about her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. They conversed for a while until Luna returned. "Have you made nice?

"I don't know about nice… but I want a rematch. Tomorrow. Same time." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You're on!"

End.


	4. Book Smarts

Chapter 3:

Book Smarts

1 hour earlier

Tails was reading a book he found on Equestrian history when Luna zapped back. "Where's Sonic?" he asked, looking up.

"He is making nice with Rainbow Dash. Your turn, Mr. Prower."

"Please, just call me Tails."

"Very well." Luna smiled at him. "No offense to your friends, but besides the rabbit, you're the only one with any decency. (Especially the blue one.)" Tails walked over to her. "Thanks."

She teleported them to the residence of Twilight Sparkle. It was a tree. Or, a house built into a tree. Not a tree house… a house-tree, I suppose. They walked up to the front door.

"Miss Sparkle is one of my best friends. She's very nice." They heard a loud boom. They looked back and saw a huge dust cloud. "The hedgehog and Miss Dash must be racing."

"Sonic races pretty much wherever he goes."

"As does Miss Dash." She knocked on the door. "They perhaps may be dimensional counterparts. As the rabbit and Miss Shy definitely are…" A small purple dragon opened the door. "Oh! Hey, Princess Luna! And… hi… um…"

"Hello, Spike. Is Twilight here?"

"Yeah. She's up in her room. Or… never mind." Twilight walked up behind him. "Luna? What's up?"

"Nothing is up, Twilight Sparkle. By orders of my sister, you are to make nice with master Tails." Twilight looked over at him. "Hello."

"Hi."

"According to my sister, you are both…" She got out a note. "… very smart, love books, and spend most of your time using your brains. I shall return in an hour." With that, Luna vanished. Twilight invited Tails in. She took notice of Tails'… specialty. "So! They call you Tails, huh? I can see why." She was trying to be as polite as possible. She couldn't help but stare at his tails. "So I guess we're both braniacs, huh? What do you usually do?" She looked back up at him. She shook herself back into reality. "Oh, I usually just study different spells and practice my magic. You?"

"I'm sort of a mechanic myself." She tilted her head.

"What's a mechanic?"

"Oh yeah… you don't have technology yet. You must be a younger species."

"Well, ponies have been around for thousands of years. I wouldn't call that young."

"Of course… Heh, heh… Well… I just work with machines."

"Oh. So… what… are you, exactly? Like… where are you from?"

"Were from the planet Mobius. I'm a fox. Don't ask about the tails, because I have no idea…" They sat and chatted a bit about Mobian history, Equestrian history, what magic really is, they wrote down various equations and mathematical problems until Luna came and picked Tails up. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Twilight waved to him.

"I'll be here!" Back at the castle, Sonic was brushing dust off of himself. "So how was it with 'Twilight Sparkle'?"

"It was nice. How was it with 'Rainbow Dash'?"

"It was awesome!" He said. They both opened their mouths at the same time. "I'm going to see her tomorrow!" They stared at each other. "Are we getting used to this?"

End.


	5. Dinner at Canterlot

Chapter 4

Dinner at Canterlot

Luna spent the next hour meeting Sonic's friends up with Twilight's. Cream and Fluttershy sat in awkward silence for the majority, Amy and Pinkie Pie talked over themselves constantly, Knuckles and Applejack did some farm work together, Rouge and Rarity talked over various jewels and prices and fashion styles. They all got along great.

That night, they all sat at the enormous dinner table. They talked amongst themselves for a while until the large doors opened. A guard walked up to Celestia. "They're here."

The six that Sonic and his friends hung out with entered the room. Twilight sat next to Tails, Dash to Sonic, Rarity to Rouge, Fluttershy (surprisingly) to Cream, Applejack to Knuckles, and Pinkie to Amy. Celestia and Luna sat wide-eyed at the 12 talking to each other with such friendship.

"Wow. They really are counterparts."

Dash finished laughing at one of Sonic's jokes. "So he really made an intergalactic _theme park_?! Hah!"

"I know, right? We took out all the chains holding the planet and that was when he attacked me with his new mech. 'The Nega Wisp' or something like that. I didn't even have to use the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What are 'Chaos Emeralds'?"

"Oh. They're powerful jewels that I use to become 'Super Sonic.' They have an unlimited energy supply. I used them so many times I'm pretty much an embodiment of chaos," he bragged.

Every pony in the room went silent. Celestia turned to Sonic.

"What do you mean 'an embodiment of chaos'?"

"…What?"

Twilight put her hoof on the table. "A while ago, there was an evil dragon named Discord. He described himself as being an embodiment of chaos. He almost killed us. I don't think I like the sound of somepony—someone else calling themselves that."

Sonic raised his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I use the chaos in a good way! I'm not evil! I'm in no way trying to hurt anyone!"

Luna glared at him. Celestia cleared her throat.

"It's alright, everypony. Sonic has done us no harm. His dimension obviously has different rules."

They all eased themselves. Sonic sat in silence. Everyone started to talk to each other again. Rainbow Dash turned to him.

"So… you said you turn into 'Super Sonic.' What's that?"

"When I use the seven emeralds they give me all of the powers of chaos…"

Luna glared at him again.

"… _Good_ chaos. I turn golden and my spines point up. I can fly and go 20 times faster than I can now."

Dash shoulders lowered.

"But it only lasts as long as I can retain it. Some of those around me can turn 'Super' if they've absorbed enough chaos energy. If need be, I can transform without the emeralds. But that only happens if I can channel it which is really hard."

"Wow. That is SO COOL! How many times have you used it?!"

"Y'know, I lost track. I'm afraid I've become a little too dependent on their energy."

"Can you transform into anything else?"

"Oh, yeah! If the emeralds have too much energy inside them, they expand into Super Emeralds and I can turn into Hyper Sonic! Other than that there's… A while ago the energy of Dark Gaia overpowered me and transformed into a werehog… um…"

"Dude! Your life is so awesome!"

Sonic started to think. He turned to Tails.

"Hey, Tails? Why _is_ Rouge here?"

"I don't know. She said she was cleaning her emerald and she just zapped here."

Sonic thought more. He put his hand on his face. Dash nudged him.

"What's wrong?"

Sonic ignored her and continued to think.

"'Scuse me."

He pushed back his chair. He looked up at Celestia.

"Ahem! Uh… permission to leave?"

She looked at him and nodded, a puzzled look on her face. Sonic walked out. He ran out of the castle and reached for the emerald he always kept with him. It was gone. He looked up at the night sky.

"Why is the sky purple?!"

He regained his train of thought. He closed his eyes and felt the energy within him. He tried to sense out the location of his emerald. Tails and Rainbow Dash flew out of the castle.

"Sonic?! What's wrong?" Tails asked, landing.

"My emerald's gone. We have to find the seven. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"What's wrong with Equestria?" Dash asked him.

"Nothing. Tails? Still have your locator?"

"No," Tails started, "I left it at home."

"Darn."

Sonic continued to sense out the jewel. He felt a large amount of chaos energy in the west.

"I feel something… that way." He pointed west.

Dash took a step forward. "That's where Discord is being held."

Sonic felt a familiar energy straight forward. "Then we go this way. I can feel it."

Dash knelt down. "Race ya there."

"Oh, you're on."

They got into position once again.

"Uh… Sonic?!"

They took off. After a while of running, Sonic stopped. Dash skidded away and ran back.

"Find it?"

Sonic looked around. "Yeah!" He shifted some dirt around and picked up the light blue gem.

"Whoa. That thing is huge."

She looked at it closer. "It's so… beautiful." She looked up at Sonic, who was playing around with it. She stared into his shiny green eyes. The light from the glowing emerald bounced off of his face beautifully.

She rested her eyes. Sonic studied the emerald hard. 'Why is it glowing so bright?' he asked himself. He thought of all the possible reasons. He could sense no other emeralds nearby so it couldn't of been glowing because of that. He paid no attention to the sky blue girl staring at him right in front of him. He finally got the feeling that somebody was watching him.

The second he looked up he saw Rainbow Dash's two magenta eyes staring into his.

"Uh, Dash?"

Dash's eyes widened as she came back to reality. She looked at his questioning face again and looked away.

"Um… nothing…"

"….Okay. Let's head back."


	6. Solutions

Chapter 5:

Solutions

Tails was halfway to where Sonic and Dash went. He was panting hard. He saw two blue streaks head back to the castle.

"AWWWWW!" He turned around and flew back. He finally landed on the castle walkway when he saw Sonic tapping his foot.

"What kept ya, bud?"

"Be… quiet…" He stood back up. "Did you… find an emerald?"

Sonic held up the gem. Tails covered his eyes.

"Gah! Why is it so bright?!"

"I don't know!"

A large group of guards ran out of the castle, shoving the three out of their way.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it!"

They walked back in. They were all in silence and Celestia had her head in her hands. Luna was holding her. Twilight was franticly reading an old book. Sonic walked up to them.

"What happened?"

Celestia looked up slightly. "Strange… feeling… guh… c… chaos…"

Sonic's eyes widened. Luna approached him.

"How convenient is it that once you get here my sister gets strange feelings about chaos?! How do we know that you haven't implanted her with something, traitor?! For all we know you could be here to take over our kingdom!"

"Luna… not… him… uh…" Celestia said, gritting her teeth. Twilight approached Sonic.

"I can feel you carrying something. It feels familiar. Show it to us."

Sonic slowly took out the emerald, which was glowing as bright as ever. At the same time he took it out, Celestia grunted loudly.

"The emeralds!" Luna yelled, "You brought them here!"

Sonic tried to think of what was happening.

"You have brought this upon us! Get out of our castle! All of you! Guards!"

The guards escorted Sonic and his friends out.

They stood outside the castle.

Rouge punched him. "I was having a good time, jerk!"

"I didn't know they'd overreact! Plus that stupid Luna hated me from the start!"

"We don't even have a place to stay anymore!"

The guards in front of the door stood aside and all of the ponies except Twilight walked out. Rainbow Dash quickly flew over to Sonic. She hugged him.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Dash! Chill!"

Amy glared at Dash.

"Hug him one more time and so help me…"

Dash walked over to Amy.

"What are you going to do?"

"Why don't I show you?!"

Dash chuckled. She walked over and gave Sonic a peck on the cheek. Sonic went wide-eyed.

"What do ya have to say about that, Pinky?"

Pinkie Pie hopped over to her.

"Say about what?!"

"Not you, Pinkie, HER Pinky!"

Amy got out her hammer. She stared Dash down. Sonic walked in front of the two. He rubbed his chest with his knuckle.

"Now I know you ladies are dyin' to get a piece a this but-"

Rouge walked up to him. "Oh, get over yourself, blue!"

"Hey! I wasn't talkin' to you!"

"So what?"

Applejack interjected. "Now, y'all, we just need ta git a hold of our-"

Knuckles butted in. "Just let 'em argue. It won't last long."

"Arguin' ain't the solution!"

"Well, you're arguing with me right now!"

"Don't test me, dreads!"

"DREADS?!"

Fluttershy tapped him. "Um… mister? Please don't yell at my-"

Applejack and Knuckles continued to yell.

"Um… mister Knuckles, sir? Please be-"

They continued to ignore her.

"Please-" "Um-" "Sir-" "Excuse me-" "Uh… uh-"

She raised her shoulders.

"HEY! STOP! YELLING!"

Knuckles stared at her.

They all argued for a while. Dash and Amy over Sonic, Sonic, Rarity, and Rouge over various things, Applejack and Knuckles over what the solution is, and Knuckles, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy over who the one yelling is. Tails and Cream watched from the sidelines.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

Luna bursted out of the castle.

"STOP YELLING! ALL OF YOU!"

She went back in. They all were silenced. They stared at each other. Dash scoffed at Amy and locked her arm with Sonic's, her head up high. Amy's face contorted. Cream held Amy back.

Sonic gently pulled his arm away. "Come on, guys. There's gotta be a motel somewhere."

Rouge folded her arms. "I doubt they take rings here."

"Do ya have to be negative?"

Rouge scowled at Sonic. Applejack held up her hands.

"Look, even if we get on each other's nerves, we'll all have to bunk together. Knuckles? Ah'm sorry."

Knuckles folded his arms.

"… I'm sorry too."

Everyone looked at each other. They all exchanged 'I'm sorry's' (Some more reluctant than others). They agreed that they would have to stay with their friends for the night.


	7. A Cloudy Sleepover

Chapter 6:

Cloudy Sleepover

Dash led Sonic and Tails to a low cloud.

"Oh, wait... you guys won't be able to stay with me. You can't walk on clouds… can you?" Sonic pulled out the emerald.

"Well…" He focused on the emerald. It engulfed him and Tails in a soft light. The light dimmed and the two glowed a tiny dim gold light. Sonic hopped onto the cloud and patted his foot. Dash stared at him.

"Whoa… I didn't know you could do that."

Tails approached him. "I didn't know you could do that either!"

Sonic chuckled. Dash flew up and re-arranged some of the clouds into the shape of three beds. Two big ones (right next to each other) and a small one.

"Dibs on the big one!" joked Sonic. He hopped onto the bed. Dash jumped into the bed beside him. Tails eased himself into the smaller one.

"Night, Tails."

"G'night, Sonic."

"Night, Dash."

"Night, Sonic. Night, Tails."

"G'night, Rainbow Dash." And with that they all closed their eyes and went into soft dreamland. All except Rainbow Dash, who stared into the night sky. With her hand, she bumped a small, fluffy cloud into a slightly bigger one, knocking it out of her view of the moon. It was only a small crescent moon, signaling that Luna wasn't her happiest (obviously). She suddenly remembered she forgot to wash her clothes. She slowly dipped herself into the moisture of the cloud, cleaning her clothes inside and out. She raised herself and, using her control of the wind, dried herself off.

She continued to stare into space. She looked over at Sonic. His eyes were closed, but he looked tense.

"Sonic?" she whispered, "Sonic? You awake?"

"Nope. What's up?"

"… I don't know. I guess I'm not that tired."

"Yeah, me either."

Dash continued to think of something to say.

"Um… how do you like Equestria so far?"

Sonic shrugged. "It's alright. It's kind of weirding me out though. That Princess is a pain in the neck. Compared to the other dimensions I've been to, this is for the most part the least hostile."

Dash rolled over on her side to face him. "What other dimensions have you been to?" she asked inquisitively.

Sonic poked his nose and smiled. "Ah, well, not many. Just a medieval land ruled by an evil king (defeated by yours truly), the future, the past, and an old Egyptian style kingdom."

Dash stared at him in awe. "Geez… compared to you I'm just a tiny speck."

Sonic looked at her. "Well you've been on more adventures than most people. I mean, you've helped to defeat a dragon. I don't know if I could do that." Sonic could actually defeat a dragon without trying. Dash rested her head. She started to think about what she was about to say.

"Do… Do you… have somepon… somebody that you… y'know… protect especially?"

"What do you mean? Like a loved one?"

Dash looked down. "…Something like that."

Sonic tried to connect the pieces. 'Protect a loved one especially?' What does that mean? Why was she so nervous about it? Why is Rainbow Dash nervous about asking me about a loved on—

He finally put it together. His eyes widened slightly. He was used to girls falling in love with him… but never someone from a different dimension. Never someone who shared his every interest. He looked at the ground. "Oh."

This was one of the first times Rainbow Dash was nervous about something. Like… anything. Of course, she had never liked anyone that way before. The same thing went for Sonic. Though he was adored by fangirls the world over, he had never really liked any of them back. He started to think about Rainbow Dash. He really only liked her as a friend. It was nice to have someone who could keep up with him, more or less, but that's what he saw her as; a racing friend. Aside from the deranged fans, no one really ever liked him in a nervous way. Except maybe his friend Blaze, but he wasn't too sure. This was different for both of them.

Dash rolled onto her back and blushed a bit. She bit her lip. 'How could he like me? I'm probably just another one of his fans. I probably don't mean more to him as that Amy does,' she thought to herself. She let out a sigh. Though she would've liked to prevent any more awkwardness, she couldn't help herself.

"Sonic?" He immediately snapped out of his thought.

"Huh? Oh… Um… We… We should… get some sleep," he said, looking in any direction but hers.

"Okay… Night," she said nervously, hoping he would reply.

"…Night."

They rolled over, facing away from each other. Sonic sighed and closed his eyes. Dash closed her eyes and stifled a long breath.

Meanwhile, Tails pretended to be asleep. He heard the whole conversation. It was weird imagining his brother with a girl. Especially Rainbow Dash. He knew Sonic better than Sonic knew himself. Sonic could get any girl he wanted, but he was for once nervous about this one. For the first time, Sonic wasn't sure. Tails knew this from the five second silence Sonic and the Pegasus shared. Tails knew that somewhere deep inside Sonic's mind, he might've shared the same feelings.

Tails awoke early the next morning. He yawned, sat up, and stretched his back, hearing a few satisfying pops. He looked over and saw Sonic and Rainbow Dash snoring away, both in sprawled out, awkward positions. Sonic's fur was ruffled and Dash's hair was a wreck. 'Two of a Kind' he thought. He chuckled and shook his head. He looked around to find they had risen high in the sky. The sun was still low. He looked down to see the pony village below. He was amazed by how far they went.

He turned to Sonic, who had rolled over. Tails noticed that Sonic's cloud had somehow drifted close to Rainbow Dash's. When Sonic rolled over, he rolled right onto Dash's cloud. Dash subtly looked more comfortable. Sonic's snoring quieted to a light rumble. They suddenly looked more peaceful. Tails, knowing this would get awkward real fast, walked over and nudged Sonic away from the snoozing Rainbow Dash and back onto his own cloud. He let out a soft sigh and decided not to wake them up.

He began to think. The princess told him that they raise the sun and moon here. If that's the case, then they should be awake. Maybe he could make some peace with them. He still had to work on his transporter, but without the proper technology, that wouldn't be done easily. Maybe that Twilight Sparkle could lend a book or two on dimensional transport. He looked down. He noticed that his hand began to lose its golden glow from the chaos energy keeping him on the cloud. He began to sink.

"Aw, man!" He rotated his tails and flew up. "Sonic!"

Sonic began to fall into the cloud.

"Sonic! Wake up!" Tails flew over and nudged him. Sonic sat up quickly.

"What?! What's…?" He looked down and saw that he was about to fall through. "Oh… man!" He fell right through the cloud. Tails would've grabbed him had Sonic not pulled away so quickly. Sonic's fading scream awoke Dash.

"Oh… What? Tails?"

Tails flew through the cloud and caught Sonic just before he hit the ground. Sonic landed on his feet and panted.

"Whew! Thanks, bud!" Sonic straightened his back and cracked his knuckles. Rainbow Dash flew down, her mouth covered.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic! Are you okay?!"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm fine. The energy must've dimmed down. Jeez. Talk about a wake-up call."

Dash giggled. A little more than she normally would actually. Sonic looked around.

"Huh. Early. Nobody's up yet." He started to walk away. Dash walked next to him.

"Where are you going?"

"S'just my morning run. I'll be back in a few. Keep Tails company." Sonic took off. Dash thought about following him, but figured she'd give him some space. She turned to Tails, who was walking toward the castle. They both flew away to talk with the princesses.

Sonic jogged (at 200mph) across the wide open field. There were some hills in the distance. He gawked at how vertical and thin they were (no, seriously, look at the hills in the background in the show. They're so weird!). He kept a steady pace to get the blood in his legs flowing. He felt a slight tingle in the back of his head. He sensed that there was a chaos emerald nearby. He skidded to a halt. He took out his light blue emerald, which was glowing brightly on one side. He followed it until the glow circled around to the other side. He followed it slowly until he saw a small crater in the distance. He looked in the crater and saw the gray emerald. He slowly picked it up and decided to head back.


	8. A Haunting Prophecy

Chapter 7:

A Haunting Prophecy

Tails and Rainbow Dash finally reached the castle. They decided that Tails would do the talking. Tails slowly knocked on the enormous door. It didn't make much of a sound, but after a while, two guards opened the door.

"State your business," said the blue one.

"We're here to speak with Princess Luna…?"

"Who isn't?" said (not asked) the purple one.

"Um… I'm the one from the different dimension. And-"

The guards immediately stepped aside and opened the door wide.

"Come," said the blue one. He led them to a smaller, yet still enormous, wooden door. The guard knocked on the door in a tune five times. After a minute, the blue princess opened the door. She looked at Tails.

"Come in. Guard, to your station."

"Yes, your highness." He bowed and walked away. Luna led the two in and sat them down in a rather comfortable chair.

"So. Tails and Rainbow Dash," she started, "I want to apologize for last night. It was rude and unbecoming of me. I overreacted and for that I ask for your forgiveness," she said with sincerity.

"It's alright," said Tails, "We're here actually to talk about the Chaos Emeralds."

He was about to say something when Luna cut him off. "With your permission, I would like to wait for your friend."

Tails' eyes darted. "Um… sure."

"Want me to go get him?" said Rainbow Dash. Luna nodded. She headed out to where Sonic had left. She waited for a while. It killed her to wait, even for Sonic. She finally saw a blue blur coming toward her. Sonic slowed down and stopped in front of her. "Hey, Sonic!"

"'Sup. Where's Tails?"

"I'll show you. Follow me," she said as she unfurled her wings. They took off toward the castle. When they stopped in front of the massive door Sonic turned to Dash.

"Is this such a great idea?"

"Sure is," Dash chuckled as she knocked on the door. The two guards from before opened the door. When they saw Dash they stepped aside. Dash led Sonic to Luna's room, or, that's what Dash assumed from the size of the room. She knocked on the door in the same tune as before. Luna opened the door and invited them in. They sat down.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Luna started, "Rainbow Dash has brought you here so that you and I may talk…" she looked over at Tails and Dash, "…in private."

The two took that as a cue to leave. They slowly backed out and shut the door. Luna turned to Sonic.

"I requested your presence to talk with you about the Chaos Emeralds. You said that there were seven in total, yes?"

"Uh huh."

"Then it is as I feared."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, standing up.

Luna walked over to a large bookshelf. Using her magic, she got an old book off the top shelf. She glanced over at him, but Sonic didn't see it. She 'accidently' knocked a picture off the bookcase.

"Oops."

Sonic sped over and caught the picture. Luna smiled.

"You _are_ fast."

Sonic chuckled. Luna put the book on the table and opened it to a page in the middle of the book. "Read this," she said, pointing to a paragraph. Sonic walked over and read aloud:

"_In the distant future, this will be proven true. I have seen what will come to pass. Six visitors will appear right before our eyes. Six heroes of blue, yellow, white, pink, red, and tan. Seven magical gems will appear and scatter across the globe. These gems will awake the demon of chaos and bring darkness and despair to the world as we know it. Not even the Alicorns could break this prophecy. There is only one thing that will be able to stop this evil._"

Sonic looked at the next page. There was a picture of a spiky golden being.

"_... A golden hero wreathed in cool flames will emerge from the darkness and stop the enormous evil. This evil was one of metal and horror. The horns under its nose will be stained with the blood of the innocent. There is no doubt in my mind that our hero will stop the red devil. Only a tragedy such as death will make this hero go dark. The darkness that could befall the golden warrior will give him the power to wipe out whatever he pleases. Let us hope he uses the dark power for good intent. For out of the darkness… will come a new hero._"

He looked over at Luna. Luna stared at him.

"Don't let the darkness befall you."

Sonic looked back at the text. The words played over and over in his mind. 'Enormous Evil…' 'Red Devil…' 'Of Metal and Horror…' 'Horns Under its Nose…'

"Oh, jeez, it's Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic.

"What?!"

"He's tried to take over my world a hundred times! And we probably teleported him here!"

Luna was taken back. She was about to scold him again when she remembered to stay calm. She subconsciously held herself down.

"What do you mean to do about this?"

"…He probably has a Chaos Emerald by now. I think our best bet is to find all seven and keep them safe."

"We shall do just that. How many do you have now?"

Sonic took out the light blue and gray emeralds.

"Just two. But with me and my friends we should be able to find them easily. Trust me, we do this a _lot_."

Luna thought about it.

"In order to find them as quickly as possible, we will need as many of us searching as possible. I shall send a squad of guards to help you."

"Thanks."

They walked out of the room to see Tails and Rainbow Dash sitting on the floor. They stood up as soon as they saw them. Tails walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic? What's up?"

"Get ready, Tails. It's time for our ol' shtick again."


	9. Two Methods

Chapter 8:

Two Methods

Sonic and his friends and Twilight and her friends stood around each other. Twilight was talking with Sonic.

"So what are we doing here?"

"We need to search for the last five Chaos Emeralds."

"That it? Filly's play. Let's go!"

And with that they were off. Sonic and Tails went with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They decided to at first search in a group and split up later. The group of guards were off in a completely other direction.

Twilight and the ponies began to tap their feet. Twilight opened her mouth.

"_If we're going to find…_

_The jewels that bind…_

_We gotta work together…_

_Search together…_

_Stay together!_"

Sonic was dumbfounded. Why are they singing?! Rainbow Dash flew up into the air.

"_We need to work together!_

_Search together!_

_Stay together!_

_And because we need…_

_To find the gems that freed…_

_The chaos spirit…_

_But we can't fret!_"

Sonic and Tails were watching the ponies prance around them. Dash flew down and held Sonic's hand.

"_Come on, Sonic! Sing with us!_"

Sonic was trying his hardest to comprehend the situation at hand.

"U-Uh…"

"_C'mon! Feel the song!_"

Beneath the layers of surprise, the dimensions atmosphere took its toll and the words actually flooded Sonic's mouth.

"Uh…

_But you can hardly swallow…_

_Your fears and paaain…_

_When you can't help but follow…_

_I'll put you right back where you ca-ame!_

_Yeah!_"

Dash giggled.

"_Now you're gettin' it!_"

'Why are you singing?!' Sonic thought, 'Stop singing!'

Tails couldn't hold himself back anymore,

"_Live and Learn!_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!_

_Live and Learn!_

_From the words of yesterda-ay!_"

'Stop it!' thought Tails, 'Stop singing! Don't sing! Why are you singing?!'

They all continued their song for a while. After a few minutes, they concluded their number. All of the ponies were laughing, but Sonic and Tails were trying to figure out what just happened. Dash jogged over to them.

"Come on, guys! Let's go for round two!"

"No!" they said at the same time.

"…What's the matter?" Dash asked, concerned.

"I don't even know what any of that was! I don't sing! I don't dance!"

"Neither do I!" said Tails.

Dash tilted her head. The others had continued their search. "You mean you guys don't sing where you come from? Why not?"

"It's… It's… weird!"

Dash was a little disappointed that Sonic didn't like to sing. She mused over it for a while. They caught up with the others. After half an hour, they split from the group. Sonic found this as an opportunity to speed up. He zipped across the countryside, straying far from the kingdom of Equestria.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Applejack, Amy, Pinkie Pie, Rouge, and Cream were walking in the mountains. Amy and Pinkie were chatting up a storm, Knuckles had his hands over his ears, Applejack was turning over as many stones as possible, Rouge was flying above, and Cream was desperately trying to talk to Amy. After a while, Knuckles broke off from the group and used his innate sense of Chaos Emeralds to find them. After an hour of gliding through the mountains, he picked up a familiar energy. He dropped down and found an enormous boulder. He flipped it easily and found a bright yellow gem. He put it away and noticed that the sun was going down. Time to head back.

He climbed back up the mountain and got the others. They all headed back the way they came.

Tails had regrouped with Twilight. The only one missing was Sonic. Rainbow Dash offered to look for him, but Tails told her to let him be. They all headed back to their homes. Dash and Tails stayed in the field they were in. Dash lowered a cloud so that Tails could somewhat sleep on it.

Sonic had already found a dark blue Chaos Emerald and was thinking about heading back. But… something tugged at the back of his mind. Something odd. Something he couldn't ignore. For the time being, though, he decided to head to the field he had split away in. When he got there, he saw Tails and Rainbow Dash sleeping on low clouds. He chuckled to himself and lied down on the grass. Dash wasn't actually asleep, though. She heard Sonic laugh and lay down. She subconsciously moved the cloud slowly toward him. Sonic took no notice of this. Pretending to be asleep, she rolled over off the cloud and right next to him, brushing up against his fur.

Sonic opened his eyes wide. He found that Dash had rolled over next to him. Dash mumbled a bit and put her arm around his stomach, grabbing his shoulder. Sonic blushed furiously. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move without waking her up, he slowly closed his eyes. He could feel her soft breathing, her heart beating, and her breath on his chest, which ruffled his fur. He stared into oblivion. He couldn't believe how awkward this was. What was he going to say when they woke up? In all the bewilderment, he felt oddly calm. Under all of the shock, he was comfortable. He decided to let it be and he relaxed. He eventually went to sleep.


	10. Continue the Search

Chapter 9:

Continue the Search

Sonic woke up early the next morning. He normally didn't wake so soon, but he felt as though somebody were watching him. He looked up and saw Knuckles and Applejack staring at him.

"What?"

Knuckles glared at him. Sonic looked over and saw that Rainbow Dash was in his arms. Sonic let out a rather audible gasp. He tried to pull away, but she had him locked in a tight embraced. She mumbled and moaned when he disturbed her, but she quickly relaxed. Sonic was half sitting up. He looked over at Applejack, who was trying her best to hold in a laugh. Knuckles had begun to smile. Sonic was trying to figure out what to do.

"Uh… This isn't what it looks like. I had no idea…"

Knuckles couldn't hold in his laugh anymore. He and Applejack started to laugh hard.

Knuckles held his head. "Sonic… you… you really ARE a ladies man! The dimension over you're still pickin' up chicks!"

"Shut up!"

Applejack calmed down when she heard Tails shift himself.

"Alraght, luv birds. Tahm ta git headed."

Applejack walked off while Knuckles walked over to Tails. Sonic looked down at Rainbow Dash, who had a hint of a smile on her face. Sonic felt bad about waking her up, but he knew he needed her to help find the emeralds. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Dash. Hey, Dash."

Dash mumbled and stirred. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Nnn… Sonic?"

She looked up at him. She gasped and let go of him. She sat up and blushed.

"U- Uh…"

Sonic chuckled. He got up and patted her back. He walked away. Dash sat still, blushing hard. 'I- I didn't mean to have my arm around him! I just wanted to sleep next to him!'

Sonic put his hand on his hip and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds. Knuckles and Applejack walked back to them with Tails. Sonic turned to him. He wanted to stay with Tails but it tugged at him knowing that Rainbow Dash felt bad.

"Let's split up here. Tails. You head with Knuckles and A.J. I'll see ya later, kay?"

Tails nodded. They split up. Sonic was running at a moderate pace. Rainbow Dash was far behind him. She was still blushing hard. She couldn't help but think about how much she must have embarrassed him. 'Now he probably doesn't want to talk to me. IDIOT!'

Sonic looked back at her. He felt sorry for her. It was obvious she liked him and it was also obvious she was new to having a crush. Sonic slowed down to a slow pace. He eventually just walked. Rainbow Dash walked next to him.

"What's the matter? Did you sense something?"

"Nah. It's a nice day out. I think I'll slow down for once." Sonic strolled along the wide open field. There was one hill. Sonic walked up the hill, Dash standing at the bottom.

'He really is a wonder. Saved the world a hundred times and he's still so cheerful.'

Sonic puffed out his chest and closed his eyes. The tall grass felt good brushing up against his ankles. He could smell the grass. The soft breeze cooled his face. He had his left hand on his hip and he looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue.

Dash stared at him from the base of the hill. She couldn't believe how calm he was in this most strange of situations. She felt the cool wind on her skin. She smelled the grass in the breeze. Perhaps… she could afford to slow down every once in a while. Sonic walked down to her. He tried to sense out the emerald. Dash looked away and blushed a bit.

"Um… Sonic?"

"'Sup?"

"About this morning…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. Ya can't control yourself in your sleep. 'Sides... Amy does it all the time."

"I know… but…"

"Just don't think about it. You'll forget by this afternoon."

Sonic felt a familiar tingle in his head. He opened his eyes. He felt it in the north, toward a faraway mountain. He smiled. He looked down at Rainbow Dash and nodded toward the mountain. They took off. After a few minutes, they reached the peak of the mountain. Sonic put his hand on his forehead, shading his eyes. He could sense the emerald, but couldn't decipher exactly where it was. He took out the gray emerald. It was glowing on the left. He turned left. It circled to the front. They headed down the side and reached an enormous cliff. Sonic backed up.

"Wait, Sonic, I can just fly you over!" yelled Dash.

Sonic ignored her and ran toward the chasm. He jumped up and in less than a second was halfway across the cliff. He arched and hit the wall of the cliff. He grabbed onto the ledge. He looked down the hole and saw no bottom. Falling down there would most certainly kill him. Dash flew over to the other side.

"Sonic! Grab on!" She extended her arm out. Sonic was about to reach up when the rock broke. He fell down the chasm. Dash yelped and flew down. She could almost see him when a ledge appeared out of the darkness and she collided face first with it. It knocked her out cold.

Sonic was looking around himself, thinking of what to do. He rolled up into a ball and zoomed toward the wall. He hit the wall and unfurled himself. He slid slowly down the chasm. He heard a loud crash above him along with the cracking and breaking of rocks. A few boulders fell down the pit. Through the darkness he saw a light blue figure fall in front of him. He jumped down and got out his emerald. It lit the deep cliff. He saw Rainbow Dash falling right in front of him. He reached out as far as he could and grabbed her. He guided himself to the edge again. Once again, he slid down the wall. He eventually saw a floor. He hopped down and landed safely, along with Rainbow Dash.

He carried her to the wall and set her down. He put the emeralds in a circle around them (Or a semi-circle, considering they're next to the wall with only three emeralds). Sonic sat down next to her. He tried to think of what to do next.

After a few minutes, Dash stirred. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her right to see Sonic… and Sonic… and another Sonic.

"Oh, good, you're awake," they all said at the same time. She tilted her head and stared at the clones. All seven Chaos Emeralds circled them and they turned into Super Sonics. Their fur was ruffled and clumpy. Their eyes were red spirals. Their hands were claws. "You're finally awake!" they all said in unison. Dash screamed as they slashed at her.

Sonic saw Dash stir. She gasped and opened her eyes wide. She jerked forward and immediately held her head. She started to moan loudly. Sonic inched toward her.

"Sit still for a minute," Sonic said. "Sorry," he started, "I had to use a piece of your shirt," he said as he pointed to her forehead. She had blue fabric wrapped firmly around her head.

She looked down and saw her shirt now went down to her diaphragm.

"If I didn't get you a bandage, you would be dead in a few minutes. Just gotta keep the pressure on it. The pain'll go away in a few minutes."

"How do you know?"

"I've had this happen to me _a_ _lot_."

Dash chuckled through her nose. They leaned back against the wall. Dash sighed and looked over at Sonic. He looked at the many passages of the cave. He looked up at where they fell.

"Can you still fly?"

Dash lifted her wing. It was bruised.

"Nope."

Sonic looked down. He could maybe run up the side, but he couldn't see what was in front of him. He could feel that the emerald was close. He saw a dim light in one passage, along with the feeling that the emerald was there.

"Let's head down this way," Sonic said, standing up. He reached down and helped Dash to her feet. He grabbed the emeralds. He put one away and gave one to Dash. They walked down the faintly lit passage. The dim light got slowly brighter. They eventually got to a small cave. Sonic gasped as he saw a giant spinning ring. It was sparkling and it had a small vortex in the middle. He smiled. He gave the emeralds to Dash.

"Keep these safe for me. I'll be back in a minute."

"What are you doing?!" she said as he walked toward the ring.

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "I'm getting' that emerald!" He jumped into the ring and disappeared. Dash gasped as Sonic swirled away. The ring evaporated. She was worried, but she knew Sonic had done this before. She knew that the ring would re-appear and Sonic would hop out with the emerald in hand. She was alone in the darkness, but she knew her Sonic would return safe and sound.

Sonic banged on the checkered floor.

"No! Why is it gone?! Where did it go?! No! I'm stuck here forever! Why?!" Sonic looked all around him. He was surrounded by blue and red spheres. He finally calmed himself. He thought for a while about what would happen. He figured he would just collect the blue spheres as he always used to. He ran around the yellow and purple- floored world and grabbed the blue spheres. They evaporated at his touch. He finally found the last one. He grabbed it and the pink Chaos Emerald appeared before him. He snagged it and the world started to spin. Sonic immediately got dizzy and fell to the floor.

Rainbow Dash blew a piece of hair out of her face. The ring suddenly re-appeared. Sonic was shoved out of it. He looked… odd. He was a dim gold with silver eyes. His spines looked the same but his fur was shifting around. He stood up and held his head.

"Ohh…" Sonic looked at Dash. She stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?" Sonic looked down at his body. "What the…?!" Sonic exploded in a bright light.

Knuckles lead everyone (they regrouped) through a valley. His yellow emerald suddenly glowed, as did Amy's green one. The gems disappeared.

Sonic was floating a foot away from the ground as the seven emeralds circled him. Dash had no idea what was happening. "What's going on?!"

Sonic disappeared in a white light which soon evaporated. The cave was still lit like it was in broad daylight. Dash stared in awe at the hedgehog. Sonic's spines were pointed up and his eyes were red. He had a golden aura around him and he felt better than ever. He had become Super Sonic.


	11. Chaos

Chapter 10:

Chaos

Sonic checked himself. He felt better than ever. He raised his arms slightly and smiled. "I don't know what happened… but I'm not against it!"

Dash eased herself with the fact that Sonic was fine and everything was alright.

"What is all this?"

Sonic chuckled. "Remember when I told you about Super Sonic?"

Dash nodded. Her eyes went wide as she put two and two together. "Are you really?!"

Sonic laughed. Dash smiled.

"Let's go," Sonic said, winking at her. He picked her up bridal style. She blushed. Sonic flew out of the cave and straight up out of the ravine. He flew back to the castle. He flew past the front gate and next to the window of Luna's room. He checked the window to make sure he wasn't disturbing anything. Luna was writing on a scroll. Sonic pushed the window open and landed.

"Hi."

Luna jumped and turned around. She held her heart and panted. "Holy Equestria!"

Sonic put Rainbow Dash down. Luna looked closely at him.

"Who are you? …Sonic?"

Sonic chuckled. "That's me."

"You got the emeralds?!"

"Well… we had four. I don't know where we got the other three."

"This means you're prepared! Whatever the evil is you can defeat it!" Sonic chuckled again. They all heard faint yelling from outside. Luna ran out to see what it was. She followed the sound all the way to the infirmary. Celestia, the once untouchable princess, was writhing in her bed and holding her head down. The nurses were trying their best to get her under control.

"What happened?!"

"She's getting her chaos feelings again!"

Sonic walked in, still golden. At the same time, Celestia gritted her teeth and screamed. Luna turned to him.

"Transform back! Now!"

Sonic's eyes widened. He let the energy flow away from him. His spines lowered and his blue tint returned. Celestia's squirming ceased. She was heaving her chest. She opened her eyes and looked at Sonic. She was about to say something, but she passed out. Sonic stared at her limp, helpless body. He slowly walked out, his head down. Dash and Luna followed him. Luna walked up next to him.

"What is wrong?"

"Did Tails tell either of you where he was going to look?"

Dash looked away. "When we were flying here I saw them in a valley. I didn't tell you because I thought they saw us. Why?"

"We need to go back," Sonic started, sternly, "We've been here too long. I don't want to hurt anyone else." He looked at Dash's bandage. Dash looked away again. Luna didn't know what to say to comfort him. She walked in silence. Sonic walked out of the castle. He turned to Luna. "Do me a favor and get Dash fixed up." Luna nodded and she guided Dash back. Dash looked back at Sonic, who still had his head down. The door closed.

Sonic looked up at the sky. The emeralds circled him and he transformed. He flew away. He retraced his flight back until he came across the valley. He saw all ten of his friends. He flew down behind them and dimmed his energy. He walked up behind Twilight, who was walking in the back. He tapped her.

(A couple seconds earlier.) Twilight was walking behind all of the rest. She stayed behind there so she could keep an eye on them. She thought she heard a light pat behind her, but figured it was nothing. She saw all nine of her friends in front of her. Nobody was behind her. Of course, that's what she thought until somebody tapped her shoulder. She let out an audible yelp and jumped a foot. She looked back quickly to see a golden hedgehog. Everyone else looked back to see what was wrong. The golden hedgehog spoke.

"Hey guys!"

"Sonic?!" Tails yelled. "When did you…?!"

Rarity was taken back. "What is…? You're not Sonic!"

Sonic gave her a 'that's what you think' smile. He transformed back to his original blue self and chuckled. Amy ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh! Uh… Amy! Not now! Really!" Amy, sensing the seriousness in his voice, backed off. "What's wrong?"

Sonic looked over at Tails. He walked up to him. "Tails, we've been here too long. We need to work on that transporter. It's time to go."

They all looked a bit disappointed. "Why?" Tails asked.

"The emeralds are hurting good people. We have to get them out of here."

Tails looked down and sighed. After a while he said "Oh… Alright. Let's head back."

Later…

Tails and Twilight sat in a room, writing down different calibrations and designs for a new transporter. Twilight, though she was smart, couldn't keep up with Tails.

"Uh, Tails? Could we maybe slow down a bit? This is way out of my league. I don't work with technology like you do." Tails looked over at her.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. Let's take a break," he said, looking at the clock. It was 8:00. They'd been working on the machine for three hours, though; the only thing they'd finished was the design. Twilight looked over at Tails' drawing. It was a large, circular device. It would probably take up a lot of space on the wall. It had a large battery pack on it and wires were coming off of it. There were seven slots all around it.

They all went to their homes. Rainbow Dash was still in the infirmary in the castle and Twilight had invited Sonic and Tails to her home. She only had one spare bed so Sonic offered to sleep on the couch. He lied there for a while, staring at the ceiling. He thought about the strange situation he was in. He sighed as he thought about how much the emeralds hurt the princess.

After a while of thinking, he finally dozed off.

…

"What should we do?"

"I'd let him sleep. He doesn't usually go to sleep upset."

Sonic stirred. He slowly opened his eyes to see the empty living room. He sat up and cracked his back. "Tails? Twilight?" No answer. He checked the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the bedrooms. Not even the little dragon was there. He suddenly heard screaming and yelling outside. He heard an all too familiar evil cackle. He headed outside to see ponies running and screaming. Up above there was the sound of a laser charging up. The laser let loose and obliterated a house. Sonic looked up to see a round pod. Inside the pod sat a classic megalomaniac. He was the red devil. He was the horror in metal. He was Dr. Eggman. Sonic hopped up on a large building to look him in the eye. "Eggman! What are you doing?!"

"Sonic?! You're here?! Bah! I should've figured. You can never let me be."

Sonic looked down to the street to see his friends running to the pod. He even saw Rainbow Dash, who was looking a lot better. "Who are you?! And why are you doing this?!" Twilight yelled.

"Your friends transported here as well? For pity's sake! Can't you all just leave me be?!"

Sonic jumped up and rolled into a ball. He homed in and zoomed toward the pod. Everyone watched as the pod came crashing down to the ground. Eggman stumbled out of it, holding his head. Sonic walked around to him. He put his hand on his hip.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"I'm looking for my Chaos Emeralds!"

"You want 'em? There right here." The emeralds circled Sonic. In a threatening manner, the emeralds came close to Sonic, signaling his transformation. Eggman fell to his knees.

"No! Please no! Anything but that! I'll leave you all alone! I won't bother you! I swear! I'm just a frightened old man teleported away from his home! Please don't hurt me!"

Sonic scoffed. "Jeez. I'm not gonna hurt you. Calm down." Sonic looked over at his friends. "We don't want you causin' any more trouble though."

The guard slid the iron door shut, locking the doctor away from the world. "He should be safe here," the guard said to Luna and Sonic. The guard walked away. Luna looked at Sonic.

"How have you not put him in a prison in your world? You defeat him so easily."

"He usually gets away. When I beat him in that whole time incident he disappeared altogether. I don't know how he came back."

"I don't like the fact that he's here," the princess said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Sonic looked at her and sighed. He looked at the scientist one more time and walked away. Luna gingerly followed him. "What will you do now that you have the emeralds?"

"I don't know."

The two kept walking down the hallway. Sonic felt Luna brush up against him. He looked over and saw that Luna had been slowly walking closer to him without noticing. When she bumped him she backed up.

"Oh. Apologies," she said, blushing ever so slightly.

"S'fine."

They walked out of the castle. Sonic looked up .He was about to run away when Luna grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I was thinking. Your next step is to finish the transporter. I assumed we could look through my library and find something that could help us."

Sonic darted his eyes. He hated libraries and he hated reading. But he was still talking to royalty. He knew to very rarely say no to a princess. "Alright. Let me go get Tails and Twilight. They can help." Luna nodded and Sonic ran off.

Tails and Twilight were in a café eating donuts. They sat in silence but in their heads they were chatting up a storm with themselves. They thought about the awkward and strange positions they found themselves in and how they were going to fix it all.

Sonic had to ask around, but he was finally pointed to a café on Sugar Cube Corner. 'Amazing name' he thought to himself. He looked in the giant window to see his friends eating donuts. He walked in and pulled up a chair. Neither the yellow fox nor the purple pony noticed him.

"Ahem."

They continued to stare at nothing.

"Ahem!"

Tails' ear twitched but he was unmoved.

"Oh for…" Sonic pushed their shoulders. They were suddenly awakened from their thoughts.

"Oh! Sonic? What's up?" Tails asked him.

"Luna wants to see both of you."

Twilights eyes widened slightly. "Really? For what?"

"We need a book on dimensional transport."

Twilight sighed. "Good luck. Tails and I have looked for hours for one."

"Have you looked in Luna's library?"

Tails scoffed. "Yes, Sonic. We barged into a castle just to rummage through their library."

"Hey. Just askin'."

Twilight giggled a little. Sonic stood up. "Let's go."

Sonic jogged to the castle while Tails flew Twilight just behind him.


	12. An Old Enemy

Chapter 11:

An Old Enemy

Sonic tapped his foot as he and Luna waited for his friends to arrive on the doorstep. Finally Tails landed, rather puffed. Twilight helped him to his feet. Luna greeted them and they headed inside to the library. Twilight utterly loved the massive library. She rarely got to go there, but when she did she was as giddy as a newborn foal.

The enormous doors opened to reveal gargantuan bookshelves and various staircases leading to more continental floors of cases. Tails, who also loved to read, was utterly dumbfounded. Never before had he seen so many books in one room. Even Sonic, who resented reading, was surprised at the scale of the room. Luna chuckled to herself at her three friends gawking at her library. "Start searching."

Luna had never really searched through her library in detail. A thousand plus years ago, she was exiled to the moon. She stayed there for centuries. A few years ago she came back as the sinister Nightmare Moon. She was defeated by Twilight and her friends and reverted back to her normal form. After a thousand years on the moon, she had a hard time catching up with the times. Her beautiful library had grown since her exile and she hadn't even been in the higher levels yet. She figured now was a good time to look through them.

They all split up and immediately lost each other in the maze of shelves. Sonic immediately went up to the top level. It was dusty and dark. He looked through book by book. Luna was in one of the middle levels. She couldn't find anything. Tails and Twilight were on the bottom. Tails was looking as fast as he could. Twilight was trying to look but she kept getting distracted by different books that caught her eye.

"Ooh! Is this the first edition?! Holy—is that the anatomy of a griffon?! My gosh! Are these the ancient scrolls?!"

Tails looked at her. She was carrying a high stack of books. "Uh… Twilight? Shouldn't we try to focus?"

"Oh. Uh… Alright," she said, embarrassed. They continued the search.

Hours later…

None of them had found anything useful. Of course, they had only cleared two thirds of the library. Luna looked at the clock. Time to raise the moon. She walked up to the door and turned to her friends.

"I shall return in a moment! Keep searching!"

Celestia was doing much better. She was able to speak clearly again. She was still weak, however. Luna walked into the room.

"How are you feeling sister?"

"I am feeling much better, Luna. Is it time to lower the sun?"

"Indeed it is."

Celestia closed her eyes. Her horn started to glow. After a moment the sun began to set. Luna focused herself as well. She painted the sky with hundreds of stars. The moon was almost full. She looked to her sister, who was worn out. Luna walked over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"It's fine. I… I'm feeling better. I should be able to stand for Sonic and his friends to stay here. Please… send a chariot for them."

Luna chuckled a bit. "Sonic and Tails have been here for most of the afternoon."

Celestia smiled. "Then I have built up a better resistance. I know you don't like Sonic but please…"

"It is fine, sister. I apologized for my rash actions and Sonic and I are good friends."

Celestia smirked. "You should really tell me more of these things."

Luna giggled a little. "Goodnight sister."

"Goodnight Luna."

Luna walked out. She felt so sorry for her sister. As much as she thought she wanted to blame Sonic she couldn't help but see something more in him. Something heroic. Something bold. Something dynamic. Something she liked…

Sonic held his back. He had been poking through book after book. Scroll after scroll. Letter after letter. All in vain. Tails could hardly keep his eyes open. Twilight was still trying her hardest to focus herself. She could use magic to bring books down to her level. She didn't have to tire her arms by constantly reaching up. After a few minutes, Luna walked in. They all headed down to meet her. Sonic leaned on a table.

"Hey… Not to sound like a whiner… but could we… y'know… take a break?"

"It is time for dinner. You and your friends are allowed to sleep here once again."

Sonic and Tails smiled. After dinner was over Sonic and his five friends went to their rooms. Luna, having a change of heart for them, arranged them to have their own rooms. They all went to sleep.

Down in the dungeon, Eggman was sitting in his little cell. He had fooled the guard into thinking he was asleep. When the guard had his back turned, Eggman reached for his mustache. From it, he pulled out a small circular device. He laughed to himself as he pushed a button on it. The light on the device zapped bright and the robot was flying before its master. Eggman smiled and pointed to the guard. The robot flipped out a small device from its underbelly. It flew between the bars and zapped the guard. The guard fell to the floor. The robot unlocked the iron door and Eggman was freed.

Eggman quietly searched the rooms for his nemesis. He quietly opened a door to see the hated hedgehog snoozing away, the Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. Eggman, being as quiet as possible, snuck the emeralds away from Sonic. He stuck his tongue out at his enemy and walked away. He ran out of the castle and pressed a button on the small device from earlier. "Hee hee… My plan worked perfectly! Now I can awaken the Chaos beast and take over this new world!" A shinier pod flew down to Eggman's level. Eggman stepped into it. "This new Egg-Pod is much better than that old, tired one! Now let's get my old outfit back…" A small compartment opened up, revealing a new red jumpsuit. Eggman threw away his prison uniform and flew off.

Sonic walked around. He was in Green Hill Zone. The place he started out in on his first adventure. It was incredibly nostalgic. Sonic inhaled the smell of the grass. He went to grab a ring, but it disappeared. All of the rings disappeared. Soon enough, Green Hill disappeared altogether. Sonic now found himself in the middle of Ponyville. Princess Luna was staring at him. Sonic looked away from her.

"You miss your home. Admit it. Your dream tells me."

Sonic's eyes widened. "This is a dream?!"

"Yes. It is a strange dream indeed."

"You can hop into other people's dreams?"

"I am a princess of the night. It is only natural." Luna looked around her. Everybody dropped dead and the sky's blue turned pitch black. Sonic backed up.

"What's happening?!"

"This is turning into a nightmare, Sonic! Wake up!"

Sonic closed his eyes. He started to laugh.

"What's funny?!"

Sonic opened his eyes to reveal nothing but white. His blue fur turned jet black and his spines pricked up. Luna watched in horror as she saw Rainbow Dash fall to the ground behind him. Sonic walked toward her and laughed. Luna closed her eyes.

She opened them again. She was in her room. It wasn't Sonic's dream. It was her nightmare. She never went into Sonic's head. It was all _her_ vision. She had to be awake herself in order to hop dreams. She shook herself and looked at the clock. It was nearly time to raise the sun and lower the moon. She went into the bathroom and got herself ready for the day. She headed to her sister's room. She lightly shook Celestia awake.

"Mmm… Luna…?"

"Sorry to wake you, sister. But it is time to raise the sun," Luna whispered quietly.

"Yes…" Celestia's horn glowed slightly. She gritted her teeth and strained herself. The sun was still hiding under the horizon. "Nng… Ah… Uhhh…" Celestia strained one more time and passed out. Her head slowly sank into the pillow. Luna gasped. Daytime was still late. If she could, she would've raised the sun for her sister. Luna just didn't have it in her smaller body. She shook the unconscious princess.

"Sister? Celestia? Oh no…" Luna looked outside again. If she lowered the moon, the Earth would be shrouded in darkness, so she put it back in the middle and let it hang in the sky. "This is bad… I must wake the others." She headed for Sonic's room. She slowly opened the door and peered in the dark room. Sonic was snoozing away with no nightmares. Luna tip-toed in.

"Sonic… Sonic…" The blue hedgehog stirred. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Luna?" Sonic looked out the window. "What the heck, Luna? It's still night. It's gotta be like… three in the morning!"

"No. It is six thirty."

Sonic sat up. "Ha ha. Good one. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Now is not a time to rest! The world as we know it might be in grave danger!"

"Really? Because everything looks just fine to me."

"For Equestria's sake, Sonic! Listen to what I'm saying to you! Get your emeralds! We must be off!"

"Jeez, fine…" Sonic reached for the emeralds. He shifted his hand around. "They're here…" Sonic quickened his pace. "Somewhere…" He started to get worried. "Where are they?"

Luna illuminated her horn. "Perhaps a light shall be of service?"

Sonic groped his hands under the bed. He ran all around the room but could find the emeralds nowhere. "They're gone!"

"What do you mean they're gone?! Where did they go?!"

Sonic thought a bit. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room. After a few seconds he ran back. He was carrying a large prison uniform.

"Eggman got out."

"He WHAT?!"

"He's got the emeralds!"

"We've got to find him and bring him to justice!" Sonic closed his eyes and sensed out the Chaos Emeralds. He looked west. Luna's eyes widened and her shoulders drooped. "No. Not there."

"They're all that way, Luna. He's going toward wherever Discord's being held."

"So he's going to free Discord?!"

"I think so!"

Luna grabbed him. "Wake the others! Put the castle on high alert! Guards!" Sonic ran up and down the halls waking his friends. They all met Luna in the main room. Luna was sweating a bit.

"We've got to get to Discord's prison! Let's go!" Everyone ran out. Luna held Sonic back. "Get Twilight and her friends. They need to know about this," she said sternly. Sonic nodded.

He ran down to Ponyville while the others (and a few squads of guards) followed Luna. Sonic ran as fast as he could. He got to Applejack's house first. He went to all of their homes and woke them. He finally found the cloud that Rainbow Dash was sleeping on. He tried to parkour his way to her cloud but couldn't find a way. "Dash! Hey Dash!" She jumped a foot.

"Sonic? What is it?"

"Something bad's about to happen! We gotta go to Discord's prison!" Dash's eyes widened.

"Oh no."


	13. The Return of Chaos

Chapter 12:

The Return of Chaos

(This is also pre-Alicorn Twilight… obviously)

(I am writing this before any current events with a certain enemy. He's still evil. Of course, remember, this is still my universe so things might be changed for better or worse. Please just bear with any changes.)

Luna, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, and forty guards made their way to Discord's prison. Luna was flying farther out in front than any of them. After a few minutes, she finally laid eyes on the small mountain Discord was being held at. She pieced together her memories of Discord. He wasn't a very big dragon. He was a few feet taller than her sister. He was mangled and dirty. None of his limbs matched each other. His voice contrasted with his appearance. He was rather civilized for what he enjoyed doing- causing chaos.

She flew ever faster. There was a small explosion at the stone building that sent guards flying. Eggman had arrived at the base. Luna was a mile ahead of the rest. She landed and hurried in the now ruined base. Eggman was just getting out of his pod and was nearing the incarcerated dragon. He took one look at her and ran away. She flew at the fat doctor and tackled him.

"What have you got to say for yourself, dirty whelp?!" Her voice was ice cold.

"Uh… Would 'I'm sorry' suffice?"

"Not even close," she said, throwing him to the side. After a few seconds, Sonic zipped up the mountain and halted in front of his enemy. He stared at him and chuckled.

"Heh. Looks like someone beat me to ya." He took the emeralds and looked at him again. Eggman started to shake. "No please!" Sonic transformed. Eggman was sweating. Sonic picked him up. He held him over the side of the mountain.

"Sonic! No! Please!" Eggman pleaded.

Sonic smiled. "You never learn, do ya?" Sonic put him down, holding his jumpsuit. Luna slowly backed out of the cave.

"S- Sonic?" Sonic walked into the cave. His eyes widened at what he saw. Discord was glowing. There was a bright light and a strong wind. It blew Luna down. Out of the light rose Discord.

"… Hello, Luna. It's been a while."

Luna scowled at him, keeping her distance. Sonic looked at Luna and back to Discord. He chuckled. "This is what you've been afraid of? I can take him on, just give me a sec." Sonic flew at the dragon, but Discord disappeared, making Sonic collide head first with the wall. He reappeared next to Luna.

"Ooh, what is this delicious energy I'm feeling?!" He looked over at Eggman. "Are you the one who rescued me from my stone prison?"

Eggman smiled and nodded.

"Then you have my gratitude. You shall be my right hand man. But for now, away. I'll meet up with you later." Eggman got into his pod and flew away. Luna started after him, but Discord grabbed her by the neck. He was a centimeter from her face. "We're going to have some fun together, eh, princess?" Blue energy started to flow out of Luna and into Discord. Luna's eyes rested and shut.

Sonic flew at him and hit him in the back of the head. Discord was sent flying. Sonic quickly grabbed Luna. "Chaos Control!" Sonic disappeared in a green light. Discord looked left and right for him but could find him nowhere. He put his claw on his chin. "What were those strange creatures anyway?"

Sonic reappeared in front of the castle. He set Luna down and reached out to his friends. "Everyone… Discord's been freed. Come back to the castle." Sonic held his head. Talking to everyone through his mind hadn't been perfected yet, but he knew that the message was sent. He transformed back to his original self and looked over at Luna, who was beginning to wake.

"Ohh… S… Sonic?" Sonic knelt down and held the princess. "W… Where…?"

"We're at the castle. Everyone's coming back."

"What about…?"

"I couldn't do anything about Discord. I had to get you out of there."

"Thank you, Sonic…"

"S'what I do."

Sonic looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying down to their level. "Discord was freed?!"

"Uh… yeah."

"What the buck?! Why does nothing ever go right?!" Luna stood up.

"It's alright Rainbow Dash. We'll get this figured out. Sonic will stop him, won't you, Sonic?"

"Of course I will."

"See? We just need to remain calm."

Dash sighed. "Alright. Sorry."

They waited for the others. They all arrived after a few minutes. Luna led them into the castle where they discussed what to do. Tails put his hand on his chin. "I think we should at least finish the transporter."

Sonic looked over at him. "Doesn't help us with Discord."

Luna stood. "We'll continue to think of what to do. In the meantime, everyone will help build the transporter. Sonic and I will continue to do our research." Sonic sighed. Luna led Sonic to the library as everyone else went into the spare room. They continued their search for a decent book on dimensional transport.

Sonic looked through a bookshelf as Luna stood next to him. "Um… Sonic?"

"Sup?" Sonic asked, not looking at her.

Luna opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I… Never mind…"

"What is it?"

"I… forgot what I… was going to say…" Luna wanted to tell him her feelings, but just couldn't. Sonic gave her a smile and continued. Luna sighed and flew to another bookshelf. Once again they looked through case after case. After a while their arms started to ache.

Meanwhile, Tails and Twilight continued to make plans for the transporter. Everyone else had been sent to look for any kind of metal or something that could help them with the machine.

"Got anything?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing," Tails replied, looking through his old transporter, "The thing we need for the transport is this." He held up a small blue component. "I've asked Luna about this, but she didn't know anything about it."

"What is it?"

"It's a dimensional modulator. It's the thing I used to help bring Sonic back from our friend Blaze's universe. It uses a bit of chaos energy and sucks in some star-dust to combine and open up a portal."

"Really? I don't think I would know anything about it. Wait, can't you just use the one you have?"

"That's the thing. I can't. When we hopped dimensions, we did it in a disorderly way. It wasn't meant to transport six people and seven Chaos Emeralds at the same time either. It zapped out the second we got here. That's why I can't use my old device."

"I see. Do you think there's a way to fix it?"

"I don't know," Tails said, putting the device down.

"Maybe we could super-charge it with the emeralds. If I take some bottles and bulbs and put them together in a certain shape, I could filter the energy from the Chaos Emeralds into the device. We could put the device here on the mechanism…" Twilight pointed to a spot on the blueprint, "… we could then put the emeralds in these seven holes, and combine their energy further. Luna could bring some stars down and make it easier for your component to use the dust and open up a portal."

Tails put his hand on his chin. "That's crazy. But it might be just what we need. I think it'll work!" Tails and Twilight high-fived and began working.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luna finished looking. She had found nothing. Sonic had given up, but kept looking. Luna sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands. "How can we not have one blasted book?" She rubbed her forehead. From across the room she heard, "Hey! Come over here!" Luna shot up and ran over to him.

"Did you find something?!"

"I think so. Check this out." Sonic held up a dusty red book. Luna used her magic to clear all of the dust. She took the book and flipped through it. It had pictures of different colored gems. It had a purple swirl in one of the pictures. Luna studied it closely.

"I don't know what these glyphs mean, but I think I know somepony who does. Come with me." She led Sonic out of the castle and pointed to a dense forest in the distance. "There's a sorceress in that forest. She may be able to help us. Her name is Zecora."

"Let's do it to it." Sonic ran down toward the forest as Luna flew overhead. Sonic sighed to himself. "Are there _any_ guys here? Geez."

Luna landed at the entrance of the forest. Sonic was leaning up against a tree. "How do we find her?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken with her in a long time."

"Well, we've been searching for stuff all day. Let's start."

Luna sighed. They headed into the forest. Sonic hated dense forests because he couldn't build up a whole lot of speed. They walked around for a while, being careful not to lose each other in the thicket. Luna looked up at the night sky. The moon was beginning to disappear into the horizon as it always did. She sighed again and raised the moon to the top of the sky. She stopped and leaned against a tree.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

She sighed again. "It's just that… Ever since I was exiled to the moon, I… Nightmare Moon always wanted eternal darkness and for the night to last forever. Now that there's a chance it might… I can feel Nightmare's presence. It's starting to surface. I can't keep it under control for much longer." A tear formed at her eye. "It's tearing me apart... I don't know what to do." She sat down and pulled her knees in. Sonic knelt down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. His heart wrenched at the fact that this was his fault.

"It'll be alright. We just have to stop Discord and then I can go home. Your sister'll feel better then. The night won't last forever. I promise."

"I think that's the thing. I don't have that many friends. This is the most social I think I've ever been. I don't think I want you to leave. But if you don't leave, my sister will never feel better. I just don't know…"

Sonic was about to speak, but he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw an odd looking pony. She had stripes and had rings around her neck. She had large earrings and had a black and white Mohawk. Sonic had seen a zebra before, but not one like this.

"_My presence you seek, hedgehog,_

_That is why you come to this bog?_"

Sonic stood up. "Uh, yeah. Are you Zecora?"

"_Zecora I am, Zecora is me,_

_I cannot help you, I am very busy._

_Away with you, go back home._

_Leave me be, leave me alone._"

Luna stood up. "You shall help us. I am Princess Luna, guardian of the night. I request your help. If you won't help him, you will help me."

Zecora looked at her and nodded. She led them back to her small camp. Luna gave her the book. Zecora looked it over and chuckled. She reached for a small drawer. She pulled out a blue, circular artifact.

"For the goal in which you aspire,

You must not tire,

For your next objective,

Is to find the dragon most obsessive,

For Chaos and all things bad,

And defeat him and take back what you had.

Use this against the beast,

It contains what he likes least."

Sonic held the artifact. "What's in it?" Zecora laughed and pushed him and Luna out. Luna turned around to yell but Zecora was gone.

"Zecora?! Zecora! Rrr…" Luna stomped her foot. Sonic looked at the blue object. It was moist and squishy.

"I don't know what the heck this thing is, but if it'll help beat Discord, I'm happy with it."

Luna sighed. "I'll deal with her later. This object looks promising. I would research it if we weren't pressed for time."

Sonic chuckled through his nose. "You people really need internet."

"What? What is this internal net?"

"Uh… Nothing. Let's head back." Luna smiled and nodded. She and Sonic headed back to the castle to see how the transporter was going.

Pinkie, Amy, Cream, and Fluttershy were all strapping bottles and bulbs together with vines, string, yarn, rope, and twigs. Twilight made absolutely sure that neither air nor energy would be able to escape once it was put together. There was a large glass ball in the middle of the floor. Inside it was the blue chip. There were seven identical bulbs and bottles put together into funnels around it. They would put the emeralds in the bulbs; the energy would flow through the bottles into the glass ball, and flood the ball with Chaos energy and put the energy into the chip.

Everyone else (except Tails and Twilight, who had been working for hours, they were on lunch break) helped put together the portal. It was large and circular. Big enough for six individuals to fit through. Rarity and Rouge put the bolts in, Knuckles and Applejack held up the pieces, and Rainbow Dash helped make sure it matched up with the blueprints. By 1:30, they were all worn out. Their backs ached and their hands were almost blistered. Rainbow Dash had a raging migraine. Tails and Twilight had come back and their heads were starting to hurt from the work. They sat around for a few minutes trying to cool off when Sonic and Luna entered the room.

"What are you doing lying around? We must make haste!" Luna said to them. The portal frame was finished, but there was still a lot of work to do. Twilight sat up.

"Yeah… We got the frame done, but we need Sonic to power the emeralds in that over there." She pointed to the bulbs on the ground. Sonic smiled and nodded. He put each emerald in their spot and stood up. 'The Emerald Squad' (as they called it) tied the bottles to the glass ball. Tails checked the secureness of the mechanism. He tightened a few knots and tapped it. He stood up and smiled. "It's ready."

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes. The emeralds glowed. The energy looked like a colored mist in the glass. The mist slowly made its way to the ball and blocked the chip from view. The glass started to crack. Sonic squinted and the ball and bottles shattered. The mist evaporated and the chip could be seen once again. It looked the same, but it was glowing a bright gold. Tails slowly picked it up. It was warm. He slowly walked over and carefully put it in the machine.

The machine lit up a bright purple. Twilight smiled, but Tails gave her a look that said 'We're not done yet.' He turned to Luna.

"If you could, could you bring a few stars down to Earth?"

Luna tilted her head. "For what purpose?"

"The machine needs star-dust to work."

Luna glared at him inquisitively but focused herself anyway. She usually just lit up the stars, she never really moved them. She slowly brought six stars down from space. As they entered through the window, the machine whirred. Everyone looked in wonder as the balls of light danced before them. Luna smiled through her concentration. She loved it whenever someone admired her work. The machine glowed a bright white and the stars evaporated. The dust from the stars flowed into the machines battery pack. The purple inside the machine turned blue and a light popped up.

The transporter was finished.


	14. Nightmare

Chapter 13:

Nightmare

Discord flew down to a chasm to find a fat man in a red suit sleeping in a metal pod. "Wake up!"

Eggman shot up. "What is it?! Nobody disturbs Dr. Eggman's nap!"

"I told you that you could be my right hand man, not a slacker."

"I am no one's right hand man!"

Discord grabbed Eggman's nose. "I could hurt you more quickly than I could anypony else," he said as he displayed one of his mismatched claws, "You will tell me all I need to know and I will spare you, fat man."

Eggman huffed. "Fine. But only because I like the way you think. I am from another universe, one completely different from yours. The golden being you saw earlier was a hedgehog."

Discord nodded. "He seemed powerful. I could sense immeasurable amounts of Chaos deep within him. I want it."

"If you want it, you'll have to get the Chaos Emeralds from him. It won't be easy. I've tried hundreds of times," Eggman said, holding his head.

Discord chuckled. "I've got more power than you know, fat man. That golden hedgehog won't be a problem for me."

"You underestimate him, Discord. He was hardly trying and yet he managed to slip away."

"Hm. Does he have a weakness?"

"Well, that wasn't his true form. That was Super Sonic, the Chaos-powered form of him. If you can get him while he's his annoying blue self it'll be all the easier."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm… He can't swim…"

"Emotional weakness, you fool!"

Eggman nodded. "I see. He cares much more for his friends and other people more than he cares about himself. He'll do anything for them."

Discord chuckled again. "If that's the case, then I have a plan."

Eggman smiled as Discord explained it to him.

Sonic walked toward the machine. Everyone was smiling and laughing, except Luna and Rainbow Dash. Dash was smiling, but only on the outside. Luna sighed and backed out of the room. She held her head as she walked toward her sister's room. She slowly opened the door to see her sister trying to sit up. "Sister?"

Celestia jumped a bit. "Oh… Luna… What has happened?"

Luna hung her head. "D… Discord… He… He was freed… I'm so sorry, sister. I should've…"

"Luna… It wasn't your fault. If anything, this was inevitable. I've read the prophecy too. We'll just have to stop him somehow."

"We got an artifact from Zecora. Sonic offered to stop him."

"The wise pony foretold that he will. But… If he's not up to it, don't force him. I know the transporter is finished. I felt it. If Sonic wants to go home, let him. We will deal with Discord."

Luna opened her mouth, but no words came out. Celestia closed her eyes.

"Thank you for keeping the moon up high and not letting the world go dark. I will try to raise the sun." Celestia's horn lit up. "Nng… I… think I've…" Celestia lied down, heaving her chest. "I… I… can't… I'm sorry, Luna…"

Luna pushed herself into the wall as her sister said "I can't." She felt Nightmare Moon force herself up.

"If you can't do it… Then I will finally have complete rule over all of Equestria! You cannot stop me now! The night shall last forever!" The room turned a dark purple as Luna's midnight blue skin turned black and her pupils shrank and became slits. Her teeth grew and sharpened. Her legs and body grew and she became as tall as her big sister. The light blue armor formed around her. Her soft wings corrupted and became rather bony and horrifying. Nightmare Moon was back and better than ever.

Celestia watched in horror as Nightmare Moon walked toward her, cackling. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A stubborn princess forced to her bed! You can hardly move! Now neither you nor your Elements can stop me now!" Nightmare cackled again. Celestia tried to get up, but couldn't move. She felt a tear form at her eye as her little sister raised her hand. Her hand came down and knocked Celestia out cold.

"I won't kill you now, I want you to witness your world crumble. Even if your pathetic Elements of Harmony stop me, there's no raising the sun. Now, about that transporter."

Sonic sat down and put his hands behind his head. Everyone sat down and talked with each other. Rainbow Dash sat down next to Sonic.

"So… I guess you're leaving huh?"

"Not yet. I still need to stop Discord… Say… You seen Luna around?"

"Um… I saw her head to Celestia's room."

Twilight stood up. "Something's wrong!" she yelled to everyone. Sonic stood up.

"What?"

Twilight turned around and looked down the hallway to see a black mist. Sonic looked back and saw two teal eyes glowing through the fog. They all heard an evil cackle. Sonic folded his arms and frowned.

"So. This is Nightmare Moon. I should've known to help you, Luna."

"Luna?" the black form shouted, "Luna is gone, hedgehog! I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. You weaken my sister in the most beautiful of ways." A couch lit up a dark purple and rose into the air. Sonic's eyes widened as it flew toward the transporter. He ran toward it and rolled into a ball. He homed in on it and collided with it, making it fly away from the machine. Nightmare Moon was taken back.

"You've never gone _that_ fast!"

"You haven't even seen my speed," Sonic said, smiling.

"How can you smile?! I just tried to imprison you here!"

"I like to keep a positive outlook on things," he said with a chuckle.

Nightmare Moon gritted her teeth and flew toward him. The six ponies zapped Nightmare as Sonic collided with her. The force made her fly back into the wall. The dust made Sonic cough. He swatted at the dust and dispersed it. He walked toward the hole in the wall. Nightmare shot out at him and forced him to the ground. Sonic strained, but the mare was bigger than him. Nightmare felt a pain in her back. She was knocked to the ground.

Dash helped Sonic up. He brushed some dust off of himself. Nightmare pushed herself to her feet and smiled.

"This battle isn't over yet."

Sonic chuckled. "Well, I hope not. I wanna see what you can do."

Nightmare's eyes widened. "You want to risk your safety for fun?!"

"My safety doesn't matter."

Nightmare gritted her teeth and flew at him again. Sonic stood up straight and smiled as his old friends ran past him and intercepted Nightmare at once. Nightmare was knocked off course and flew into the wall yet again. She raised her head and grunted. "Rrr! Hedgehog!"

She flew at him again but stopped dead in her tracks once she got close to him. Sonic flinched. Nightmare quickly spun around and hit him in the back. She smiled and held him with her magic. She turned around and looked at his five friends. "Now, as for you five…"

She picked them up and slammed them into the wall. Sonic struggled but couldn't break free. "You're fast, hedgehog, but compared to my strength, you're NOTHING!" She felt something hit her in the back. It was Knuckles. Rouge flew at her and kicked her. Nightmare kept a tight grip on the blue hedgehog. Amy let her hammer collide with Nightmare's side. She rolled over. There was a bright light behind her. She looked back quickly to see the Elements of Harmony.

Twilight, Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack were glowing bright. The white light turned into a rainbow color. Nightmare dropped Sonic. "Not again!" She flew out the window. Twilight's glow disappeared and she ran to the window.

"No!" The ponies floated to the ground. Twilight jogged over to Sonic and put her hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

Sonic put a hand on his stomach. "Nng… Yeah. She squeezed me pretty tight." He got up and looked out the window. "I'll be right back." Sonic picked up the emeralds and winked at Twilight. "I'll grab these just in case." He ran out.

"Sonic, wait!"

Twilight ran to the window to see Sonic in the courtyard. She looked at her friends and zapped them with a soft light. She looked down and zapped Sonic with the same light.

Type: Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental into YouTube for this next part.

Sonic ran full speed across the land. He hopped down cliffs and sprinted through forests looking for Nightmare. He finally looked up and saw her silhouetted figure in front of the full moon. He ran up a tree and jumped across their thick tops. "Hey!"

Nightmare looked down to see her enemy running on the trees… as if that were possible. "You think you're so fast, rat?! I'll show you real speed!" Nightmare took off, breaking the sound barrier. Sonic's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Finally, a challenge." Sonic landed on the ground and charged up. He let out a sonic boom. After a bit of running, he caught up to Nightmare, who was congratulating herself. Her eyes widened when Sonic started to run beside her. "Nice moon. You pull that off?"

Nightmare gritted her teeth. "Of course I did! What are you, stupid?!"

"Oh, you are just a treat."

"AAAHH!" Nightmare swatted at him, but Sonic easily avoided it by doing a flip and landing backwards.

"Hey, since you obviously think you're faster than me, how 'bout a race?"

"If it'll shut you up!"

"Alright! First one past this desert wins!"

Nightmare flew ahead. Sonic ran not far behind her, letting her lead the way. They reached the desert after a bit of travelling. There was a large canyon in it, which Nightmare flew down to lose Sonic. Sonic jumped down and landed safely. He ran around loops and helixes and double-helixes. Nightmare simply flew through them. It was usual for Sonic to spin around like that. They went straight up the side of the canyon. Sonic once again let Nightmare fly ahead.

He eventually started to see a dark cloud. Within the cloud there was an erupting volcano. Sonic got a tingle in the back of his head. This was Discord's hideout. Nightmare flew up the side of the volcano and stopped. "Hah! I wi—" Sonic collided full force with her. She fell down, making a large cloud of dust. Sonic coughed a bit and swatted away the dust.

He walked through the cloud, hardly able to see an inch in front of his face. He felt his foot hit something. He reached down and felt a body. He picked it up and walked out of the dust cloud. No longer was Nightmare Moon wearing her armor. No longer were her wings bony and thin. No longer was she as tall as her sister.

Luna was back.

Sonic looked down at her and brushed some dust off of her face. He had heard that only the Elements could bring Nightmare down. He was confused, but didn't think about it too much.

Twilight waited restlessly for Sonic to return. It wasn't until at least ten minutes passed before Sonic entered through the door. Twilight walked up next to him. She looked at Luna.

"She's fine," Sonic said reassuringly.

He and Twilight walked back to Luna's room. Sonic set her down on the bed and looked at Twilight. "You and Tails send everyone back. We need to leave."

Twilight looked up at him. "What about Discord?"

Sonic looked out the window and his brow furrowed. "I'll handle him. I need to do this alone."

"No you don't," Twilight said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If my time in Ponyville has taught me anything, it's that you need to stick with your friends. No matter what."

Sonic sighed. "Alright. Let's head back."

Sonic walked out. Twilight sighed and looked back at Luna. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sonic… I'll be out in a minute."

"I don't think you'll be out at all," the voice said.

Twilight's eyes widened and she turned around. "Disco—" Discord teleported her to his hideout. He smiled and walked toward the princess. He smiled and put his hand on her forehead. She zapped away. Sonic walked into the room. "Twilight, let's-"

Discord turned around and punched him as hard as he could. Sonic fell to the floor. Discord teleported to the main room where everyone else was. They all stared in shock as he chuckled and teleported them to his hideout. He looked at the machine and teleported away.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room with no recollection of what happened. He finally came fully to and remembered. He looked in Luna's bed. There was no one there. His eyes widened and he went to the main room. No one. He ran to Celestia's room. She was asleep in her bed. He ran over to her and shook her.

"Celestia… Celestia!" She opened her eyes wide.

"Luna! What…? Sonic? What happened?"

"Discord took everyone away. He took the Chaos Emeralds too."

"Ohh… I see. Alright… we need to—ah!" She tried to sit up but held her head. "Nng… Discord… He might be where his old prison was… Near the volcano in… urgh… in…"

Sonic nodded. "Just keep resting. I'll get them. Don't you worry, princess."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you, Sonic. I am in your debt."

"I don't believe in debt," he said. Sonic backed out and closed the door. He ran out of the castle back to the volcano.

Luna slowly awoke to find herself in a metal room. She sat up quickly and held her head, trying to figure out how she got there. She looked around for a bit. The last thing she remembered was visiting her sister… and turning into Nightmare Moon.

"Oh no! Have I been arrested?! What did I do?!" Luna heard a chuckle.

"You haven't been arrested, Luna. I took you." Discord flew in front of her. Luna looked around. The other eleven were in cages suspended from the roof of the volcano, as was she. There was a large dry circle in the middle where they were all facing.

"What is that ring for?"

"It's for when your beloved hedgehog gets here."

"He'll show you! He'll use the Chaos Emeralds and—"

"Oh I've taken care of the emeralds," Discord said, showing the gems off. Luna's eyes widened. The emeralds circled Discord as he flew to the center of the ring. "Witness my true power!"

The emeralds fused with him, making a bright light. The light expanded and grew. Eventually it dimmed down, revealing a much bulkier version of the dragon. He was ten stories tall with all the strength. Everyone watched in horror as Discord let out a deep laugh. "**Where's your hedgehog now, Luna?! Hah!**"

Knuckles punched his cage as hard as he could but couldn't make a scratch. He was hardly smudging it. Rouge took out a small piece of metal from her sleeve. She smiled to herself as she slipped the metal into the keyhole and quickly unlocked it. "Primitive."

She snuck out and hugged the wall as she made her way to Rainbow Dash's cage. She quietly unlocked it and Dash was freed. Dash quietly flew out. "Go get Sonic," Rouge said to her. They flew behind the cage and out of Discord's sight. Dash nodded and was about to fly away when she stopped herself. "Why me?"

"I know you like Sonic. A blind man could see it."

Dash blushed and closed her eyes. She sighed and silently flew away. Rouge was about to sneak over to Fluttershy's cage when she heard another laugh. "**You think I don't see you?!**" Discord grabbed her and held her up to his enormous face.

"**You are a pretty one, aren't you?! That'll get you nowhere here!**" Discord stuffed her back in her cage and locked the door with even more complex locks.

Dash flew as fast as she could to the castle. She saw a blue streak below her going to the volcano. She stopped dead in her tracks and flew back. "Sonic!" Sonic didn't hear her. He had the volcano in sight and was determined to save his friends.


	15. The Volcano

Chapter 14: The Volcano

(Warning: Things are gonna get a bit more serious in the next few chapters.)

Sonic eventually reached the volcano. Discord looked up at him and laughed. "**So! You return!**"

Sonic frowned. "**You cannot even transform! I have the Chaos Emeralds! You are helpless, Sonic the Hedgehog!**" Sonic sighed and chuckled.

"You really do have a lot to learn about Chaos Emeralds." He pulled in his arms and transformed. It took a lot more training in Chaos to transform without the emeralds in hand. Discord watched as the light faded into Super Sonic. Discord's eyes widened.

"**Impossible!**"

"I wouldn't say so." Discord roared and his mouth started to smoke. Sonic's eyes widened and he flew up. Discord shot a furious stream of fire toward him. Sonic avoided it just in time to not get burned. Discord closed his mouth and glanced at Luna. He smiled as he reached for the cage. Sonic teleported in front of the giant palm. He reached out his hand and stopped Discord from reaching Luna. Discord pushed hard but couldn't move the smirking hedgehog.

"**What the…?! How are you stopping me?!**"

"You're not very experienced with Chaos, are you?" Luna's eyes widened.

'Is he talking down to… Discord? How can that be possible?'

Discord swept his other claw around and caught Sonic off guard. Sonic fell down but quickly caught himself. He flew up and around the dragon. Discord gritted his teeth and stretched out his arms. His entire serpent-like body lit up a dark gold. He laughed loudly. He spun around and grabbed the hedgehog. "**I've got more power than I ever could have dreamed! You're NOT going to stop me now!**"

Sonic strained himself. Discord tightened his grip and squeezed Sonic as hard as he could. Sonic's face reddened a bit and he gritted his teeth. Luna tried to use her magic to teleport, or zap Discord, or do _anything_ that might help her friend. It was all in vain. Whenever she would focus herself, the energy in the cage would push her back. It was too much for even her.

Sonic's eyes were open wide as Discord continued to crush him. He looked to Discord's shoulder to find Rainbow Dash quietly flying to his face. She signaled to him by putting a finger over her lips. Sonic looked back at Discord. He let out a short breath. "Nng… Heh… Don't get too cocky, Discord."

Discord's smile widened. "**And why shouldn't be cocky? I have all the power in the world and have my foe in my grip!**"

"This is why!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew straight into his eye. Discord roared and let Sonic go. Sonic flew to the ground and panted. He held his stomach and grimaced. Dash flew down next to him and looked at her hand. It was covered in goo from Discord's eye.

"Ew… Sonic?"

"I… I'm fine. Thanks for that."

"No prob. What're we doin' next?"

"I'm gonna keep fighting him. You're gonna get to a safe place."

"Nuh uh. Ain't happenin'."

"Dash…" A shadow fell over them. Sonic looked up quickly to find Discord's foot coming down on them. Sonic grabbed Dash and flew out from under the enormous foot. Discord swatted at them but Sonic avoided him.

"Sonic, let go! I got it!"

Sonic nodded and dropped her. She spread her wings and straightened herself out. She smiled at the gold hedgehog and they landed on Dash's cage. "I'm serious. Stay here." Sonic flew up and jetted toward the behemoth. Discord swung at him but Sonic rammed into his neck. Discord yelled and backed up. The hedgehog teleported behind him and landed on the back of his head. He smiled to himself and rolled into a ball. He spun quickly, causing friction and burning Discord's neck. It didn't affect the dragon though, as he was used to intense heat. Sonic launched himself and ran around Discord's head at neck-breaking speeds. Discord's eyes widened and he smiled. He brought his claw up and caught the hedgehog by his back spines. Sonic grunted loudly.

Luna watched the battle in awe. This was the most powerful she'd ever seen Discord and Sonic was holding his own just fine. "In the name of Equestria… Such raw power… Such intensity." Luna's stomach contracted and she gasped. It had suddenly gotten hotter in the cage. The waves of light and energy flew at her. It pushed her back. Luna looked at the moon. It was starting to float down into the horizon. Her horn lit up and she focused on it. Discord watched as the moon rose higher up into the sky, covering them all in a silver light and counteracting the red-orange glow that had already been there. He looked at Luna and gritted his teeth.

"**You just love your precious moon, don't you, princess?! Well, observe closely!**" Discord snagged Sonic again and held on. He reeled back and drew in a long breath. Luna's eyes widened as she figured out his plan.

"No! Please!" Discord roared as a bright, intense, furious stream of white and red fire emitted from his mouth. The blast made its way into the sky and through the atmosphere. It landed itself on the moon and into the core. All Luna could see was a bright light in the sky, followed by incomprehensive darkness. She lit up her horn, but it only glowed dimly. She could feel all traces of strength leaving her body as she fell to the floor. A tear escaped her eye.

Sonic's eyes were wide as he tried to see. He fell short of breath as he realized what had happened. His brow furrowed and he grunted, letting out a bright golden light and illuminating the now dormant volcano. Discord was smiling through the darkness. "**Where's your moon power now, princess?**"

"You monster!" Luna shouted through her tears.

…

Luna held her long light blue hair. Today was the 50th anniversary of her banishment. 50 years ago today Celestia had so horridly banished her to the barren surface of the moon. Luna pulled in her knees and buried her face in her arms. The only thing that was on the moon was a small fortress made of moon rock in which Luna made her home. She slowly rocked back and forth, reminding herself of how her mother had cradled her and rocked her so long ago. The thought of home and family made the 50,000 year old teenager cry harder.

Each day that passed made Luna slip deeper and deeper into insanity. Watching the Earth spin around had sent her into a trance more than once. She would just lie on the surface of the moon and watch her planet spin around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around…

Luna rocked herself again. Her eye twitched as she looked at the white ground. Her head moved slightly and she extended her finger. She dug her finger into the dusty surface and drew a circle. She made a line coming down out of the circle and made two lines coming out of that one. She drew two final lines in the middle of the first one. She poked two holes in the circle and drew one last line curving up.

"Hi, Freddy. Do you wanna be my best friend?"

The stick figure put his hands on his sides. "Of course I do, Luna! You're the best!"

"Oh, I know. You're too kind." Luna waved her hand.

"That Celestia is a nasty pony isn't she?" Freddy pointed to the sun.

"Ugh, don't remind me of her. I just wanted a little more recognition is all! Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not! It's Celestia that doesn't appreciate you!"

"Nopony appreciates me. Nopony likes the night."

Freddy put his hand on her shoulder. "I like the night. I love the night. I think everypony should love you more than that mean Celestia."

Luna giggled. "You're so nice, Freddy." She yawned softly.

"You should get some sleep."

"Alright." Luna lied down with Freddy next to her. She fell into a deep sleep.

"Mm… Freddy? Freddy?!" Luna looked around. Her best friend was nowhere to be found. She started to panic. She finally looked down. Freddy was smiling flat on the surface of the moon, not moving and not frowning. "Freddy! Wake up! Freddy! Come alive again! I need you! Please Freddy! Don't leave me alone!

"Why am I still here?! I didn't do anything that bad! I just talked bad to you! Why am I still here?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" Luna repeatedly banged her fist in the dirt. She clenched her fist tightly and actually broke through her skin. A bit of blood trickled down her hand.

"I HATE YOU, CELESTIA! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE! I HATE YOU!"

…

Luna thought back to that day. Freddy seemed so real. She always wondered if that bit of insanity stuck with her through all the years back on Earth. No matter what her sister said, she believed Freddy was real. She felt so guilty for leaving him on the moon. Now there was no chance of apologizing. No chance of saying goodbye. Freddy was gone. There was no taking that back. Cold tears stained the floor of the cage.

Her moon was gone.

Sonic lit up the dark volcano further and broke free of Discord's grasp. He flew up above his head and flew straight down, making Discord's newfound weight his downfall. The dragon crumbled to the ground. He held his head.

Sonic flew straight to Luna's cage and grabbed the bars. He tried to rip them open but couldn't make a dent. "Luna! It's gonna be alright! I'm gonna stop him! We'll find a way to get it back, I swear!"

Luna looked up at him with reddened eyes. She glared at him with intense furiousness. Sonic's mood swung from empathy to slight fear in the blink of an eye. Luna's horn glowed dark red. "You. You came here! You brought this upon all of us!" She lunged at him and swatted him through the bars. Sonic flew back a bit.

"Luna, come on. I didn't…"

"There's NO apologizing now! You can't take this back! If you hadn't come here, none of this would be happening! My moon would still be here and Discord would still be in prison! My sister wouldn't be on the brink of death if it weren't for YOU!" Sonic's heart sank. He felt a sharp, deep pain his back and he was pushed into the cage. Discord had him again.

Discord threw the hedgehog as hard as he could into the ground. Sonic tried to struggle and get up but he felt Discord's enormous foot on his back, pushing him further into the rock. He tried to lift his hand but was stepped on again.

Rainbow Dash watched from atop her cage. Her mouth was covered and her eyes were wide. She wanted to move, to help her friend, but she couldn't jerk her legs enough to make a movement.

Twilight was on her knees against the bars of the cage. She heaved her stomach every time Discord's foot came down with intense fury onto her friend. The sound of the impact was deafening, but she couldn't move her arms to cover her ears.

Even Luna, who felt her hatred for the hedgehog rise again, was staring at his pain with sorrow filled eyes. She forgot all about her anger and forgot about the moon (okay, not completely). All she was thinking of was how horrible it must have been to be under the thousand ton dragon. She wanted to stop it all, to end the nightmare, but she could do nothing about it.

Tails was on his hands and knees. He'd seen Sonic hurt before- badly hurt. But he'd never seen him hurt and helpless. Sonic had always been on top. He'd always gotten right back up, but now he could do nothing. Neither could do anything.

Discord's laughter boomed throughout the echoey volcano and shook everyone's eardrums. Sonic could feel the energy leaving his body. The volcano started to dim as Sonic's glow dissipated. Luna's eyes widened further as she noticed this. "Twilight! Rarity! Light your horns bright!" Luna filled her long horn with white light, as did the two other Unicorns. Sonic's light faded completely, and he was his original blue self.

Eggman was watching from the sidelines. Sonic had always been his rival, the one thing standing in his way. But somewhere within him, he thought of Sonic as a role model. Someone who never gave up, who fought for his goals to the end. No matter what the crime, if Eggman's plan backfired and threatened his life, Sonic would be there to lend a hand. Eggman didn't believe in killing (he believed in robotic slavery, but not killing). He jumped in his pod and flew out to the battlefield.

"Hey, Discord!" Discord turned around to see Eggman's pod. A large light brown/ dark brown checkered ball swung from a chain in the pod. Eggman flew at Discord and hit him right in the eye.

"Oh! The eye again!" Discord held his eye and stepped back. Eggman flew down and picked the hedgehog up. He flew to Rainbow Dash's cage. He set Sonic down next to her.

"Here, take care of your boyfriend. I'm out of here!"

Eggman flew away. "He's not my—! Oh..." Dash knelt down next to Sonic. She shook him lightly and wiped some dirt from his face. "Sonic… Sonic. Sonic!" Sonic coughed and sat up, holding his back.

"Ohh… Man. I feel like I just got hit by the biggest truck… Dash?"

"Can you transform again? Oo! Oo! What about that 'Hyper Sonic' you told me about?!"

"Ugh… I wish I could. I need Super Emeralds for that. I think I can transform. Hold on." Sonic shook his head and stood up. He closed his eyes and grunted. He gritted his teeth as he started to sweat. "Nng… Mm… I… I can't."

"What now?"

Sonic sighed. "I have to keep fighting. Heh… I might just have some fun here. He's tougher'n I thought. Think you can fly me down?"

"Sure." Dash grabbed his hand and jumped down. She grabbed his other hand and fluttered to the ground.

"Try to free everyone. I'll distract him."

"Got it. Be careful." Sonic winked at her. She flew up as Sonic rolled into a ball. He spun quickly and sped toward the dragon. Dash flew to Rouge's cage.

"Thanks for freeing me. You're gonna have to walk me through this." Rouge chuckled.

"Don't start with mine. He quadruple locked it. Even I can't figure it out." Dash sighed. She looked at her again and flew to Fluttershy's cage.

"Hey, Shy. You alright?" Fluttershy sat in the corner of the cage.

"No… I'm so scared." Dash smiled at her and looked at Rouge, who was still visible. Rouge smirked and threw her two small pieces of metal. "Use this."

Dash caught them and stuck them in the lock. "Now what?"

"Keep twisting it to the left. Don't twist too hard or it'll snap! Rotate the top piece until you can twist it all the way to the left." Dash followed the instructions. She tried to twist it once but a piece snapped and broke off. She grunted and threw it to the ground. Rouge sighed and threw her another piece. "I don't have that many of these!"

Sonic spun up and around Discord's leg. Discord swatted at the hedgehog but Sonic avoided him. Discord shook his leg but couldn't shake him. Sonic tripped though, and held onto one of Discord's scales. He got back up and continued to run up Discord's torso. Discord flapped his small wings to try to create a gust of wind but couldn't remove the blue hedgehog.

Dash struggled with yet another piece of metal until that one broke. Dash punched the bar of the cage. Rouge sighed again. "I only have two more!" Dash looked over at her.

"Well, there's not that much light in here, you know! Rarity!" Dash flew over to the cage next to Fluttershy's. "Wanna maybe light up your horn a bit more?"

"I'm trying my hardest, Rainbow Dash! I'm afraid the destruction of the moon has thrown off my focus a bit!"

"Well… Focus on lighting Fluttershy's cage up! I need to pick the lock!"

Rarity was taken back. "You can pick the lock? Hm. I didn't know that was possible."

"Just shine your light on me." Dash flew back over to Fluttershy's cage. She was shrouded in a bright light. "That's better!" Dash focused hard on the lock. "Tilt this over… Now, twist." She twisted the bottom piece until it spun around and opened the lock. "YES! I did it!"

Rouge smiled. "Good job, Dash! Now for the other nine locks!"

"Nine? Ohh!"

Sonic finally reached Discord's long neck. He continued to run up and around. Discord slapped his neck as hard as he could but couldn't hit his enemy. Sonic ran up Discord's cheek, careful not to get near his mouth or nostrils. Fire breath is a killer. Sonic dashed up Discord's cheek bone and jumped as high as he could. He homed in and hit Discord square in his pupil. Discord screamed and jumped back, knocking into Pinkie Pie and Cream's cages.

Dash slowly twisted the lock on the snow white Unicorn's cage. "That's it, Rainbow Dash! Almost there!"

"Shut up, Rarity! I can't focus!" Dash twisted the lock a bit more and finally opened it. "Yeah, two in a row!"

"Don't get overconfident now. You still have eight more locks and only two lock picks left."

"I know. Lift your spirit a bit, Rare, sheesh."

Dash flew over to Tails' cage. "Hey, Tails. You wouldn't have any lock picks on you, would you?"

"Um… no."

"Aw, man! Okay, hold on just a minute. Rarity, shine that light!"

Discord swatted at Sonic one more time and swept his foe right off of him. Sonic tumbled down Discord's leg and onto the ground. He squinted his eyes and hopped up. He smirked and cracked his back. Discord looked down at him and smiled. "**I can go all night, Sonic the Hedgehog!**"

"Hm. I can't. I've gotta figure out a way to get him back to normal."


	16. The Battle Rages On

**A/N: I don't do too many of these "A-N's." Anyway, prepare for the first few chapters to get major overhauls. They disgust me now. I'm reworking them entirely. On with the epicness!**

Chapter 15:

The Battle Rages On

Sonic lunged at Discord's foot and grabbed hold. Discord kicked the wall of the volcano, knocking Sonic off and to the ground. Sonic sat on all fours and moaned. Discord grabbed him and held him up to his face. "**What now, hedgehog?!**" Sonic grunted and raised his shoulders.

"Nng… Hm… Heh, I was waiting for you to do that." Discord tilted his head a little. Sonic started to glow. Discord's eyes widened and he threw the hedgehog to the ground.

"**Nice try, fool! You're going to have to work a little harder if you want to get the better of me!**"

Rainbow Dash worked slowly on Tails' cage. Tails was watching the battle and warning her if the heat came too close. Dash slowly twisted the lock pick and opened the lock. "YES! Three in a row!"

Tails rushed out of the cage and flew down to his brother. "Sonic!"

Sonic was on all fours. He was heaving his chest. "He's… he's… too… strong…" Tails gasped and grabbed Sonic. He flew to the side, just avoiding Discord's giant foot.

"Wait here," he said, putting him down. He flew up, avoiding Discord's massive arms. He flew straight into Discord's eye, making the dragon roar and crash into the wall. Tails flew down to Sonic.

"Tails… fly me to… Luna's cage…" Tails nodded and flew up toward the cage in the corner. He stood on the top of the cage, supporting Sonic so he could face the princess. Luna ran to him and grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Sonic! I'm so sorry! I was just so sad and worried and I-" Sonic put his hand on the cage.

"It's alright… I understand… Look… Do you still have that thing Zecora gave us…?" Luna nodded and reached for her pocket. She pulled out the artifact. It hardened and the end of it turned into a small point.

"What do we do with it?"

"I have no idea… I just need to… ugh… try some things out with it." He took the artifact. Luna grabbed his shoulder.

"Not without a little boost." She pressed her horn to his forehead. The horn lit up a soft pink, illuminating Sonic's head. Sonic's eyes widened as his power slowly returned. Luna lit up a soft blue. The blue light traveled through her and into Sonic. The lights dissipated and Luna staggered back a little. "That… That was all the power I could give… Go… get him, Sonic…" She collapsed to her knees. Sonic's eyes turned a faint red and he smiled.

"Thanks, Luna." His spines started to rise. The wind slowly picked up. Tails let go of the hedgehog, but Sonic stayed in place. The light in the volcano rose again as Sonic's fur turned a bright gold. Super Sonic had returned. Luna smiled weakly as Sonic looked toward Discord and flew off.

Discord looked at Sonic and scowled. "**You just cannot give up can you? You just want this to last longer don't you?**"

"Long as it keeps getting more fun!" Discord gritted his teeth and let out a long stream of fire. Sonic smiled to himself. He flew straight toward the blast and went right into the center of it. He rode through the fire until he reached the giant head it came from. He flew straight up and out of the fire. Discord's eyes widened as his foe rose out of the very blast that was designed to kill him. The hedgehog flew toward the dragon and collided with his nose, pushing him back into the wall of the volcano. He continued to push Discord's head through the layers of rock. Discord sunk and slid out of the way. He staggered back into the volcano. He noticed one of his old enemies freeing the rest of them. His eyes widened.

Dash watched as the dragon limped into the volcano. Her eyes locked with his as he ran toward her. She grabbed Twilight's cage and lifted it out of the dragon's path. Discord reached up and grabbed the blue Pegasus. He stared straight through her. He shoved her back into her cage and locked it with one lock. He felt a pain in his head. Sonic grabbed his horn and pulled it down into the floor of the chasm. Discord lifted his head quickly. "**ENOUGH!**" He exploded in a furious wave of light. He shoved Sonic into the wall of the chasm and grabbed Tails quickly. He shoved the fox into his cage and locked it. He quickly closed all of the other cages and locked them. He looked back to find Sonic but couldn't see him. He looked down and saw the hedgehog flying up.

"Made ya look!" He rammed into Discord's chin. "Chaos Control!" Time froze around the hedgehog. He saw Discord floating in the air, his chin up. He flew down and reached for the giant neck. He stabbed the dragon in the vein with the artifact. Bluish energy started to flow into the artifact. "I see. He's been sucking up everyone's energy. The cages aren't magic, everyone's been getting weaker. That's why Celestia isn't better yet. Ever since Discord was freed she's been getting worse. Discord has all of her life force!" He continued to suck up the energy when Discord fell to the ground. The energy in the artifact flew out. "NO!" The blue energy flew back into Luna. Time was still frozen for her, though. Discord rose and hit the hedgehog. Sonic came to a realization as he flew into the wall. 'Oh yeah. He's an embodiment of chaos too. Oh. This is gonna hurt.' He collided with the wall. "Nng… Chaos Control!" Time started to flow normally.

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait… They were over there not one second ago! What in Equestria…?" She looked at her hand. It was glowing a faint blue, but the light disappeared. "And I have my strength back…"

Rainbow Dash was busy fiddling with her cage. She had one pick left. She slowly rotated and turned, opening the cage and snapping the pick. "Rouge?! Problem! I'm out of picks!"

"Can't help ya, Dash!" Dash's brow furrowed. She flew out onto the battlefield. Sonic approached her.

"Dash, what're you doin'?"

"I'm gonna help." Sonic opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Alright. Aim for his eyes."

"Alright! Let's do it!" She started to fly away, but Sonic grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"Hold on." Sonic took out the artifact. He punctured his arm with it, letting golden energy flow into it. He pulled it out, covering the tip of it. "Hold still for a sec," he said, straightening her arm. "It'll only hurt for a second." He poked her with the artifact. She grunted, but calmed. The golden energy flowed into her veins. Her eyes widened and she pulled back.

Dash's skin started to glow. The light blue color she had lightened until it became a pale white. The pale white glowed as well and turned into a bright, angelic white. Her rainbow colored hair rose and waved as if it were a rainbow fire. It extended a few inches and heated up. Her magenta eyes turned even redder. She felt her muscles swell and her spirit grow. Her short wings grew. They became great angelic wings. Her Harmonic necklace formed around her neck, showing off her symbol for the Element of Loyalty.

Enter: Super Rainbow Dash

Dash looked herself over. The power she felt within herself was beyond immense. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. "What the…?! How did…?!"

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "C'mon, Dash. Let's do it to it." Dash stared at him for a moment and smiled. She nodded to him and looked at Discord. They flew at lightning speeds toward the dragon. Discord stared in shock. He swept at Sonic but Dash hit him in the cheekbone. He stepped back and swung at Dash, but Sonic smashed into his forehead. The behemoth crashed into the wall. His nostrils steamed and he sucked in all the air he could. Dash nodded to Sonic. Sonic positioned himself in front of Discord while Dash flew under his chin. Discord breathed an intense wave of white fire. Sonic pushed out his hand and stopped the blaze. Dash flew straight up, closing Discord's jaw and causing an explosion in the beast's mouth and throat. Discord roared and stuck out his tongue, revealing it to be a charcoal black. He gritted his teeth and stared at the two laughing beings in front of him.

"**YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! YOU ANNOYING GARBAGE!**"

Sonic wiped a tear from his eye. "U mad, bro?"

"**OF COURSE I AM! YOU SHAMED MY FIRE BREATH!**"

"Then maybe you should chill!" Dash yelled as she and Sonic flew toward him. They started to circle him. Discord swatted at them, but to no avail. They started to fly faster, eventually causing a tornado to form around the dragon's head. Discord's eyes swirled. The strong winds bit at him, as he wasn't used to the cold. Sonic and Dash flew ever faster. Smooth frost soon started to form on Discord's scales. Soon enough, his entire head was covered in thin frost. Dash was watching back and forth at Discord and Sonic. Sonic had obviously spun around quickly before. She hadn't. She was starting to get incredibly dizzy. She started to drift off course.

Sonic was keeping a steady pace around his enemy, but he noticed that Dash was getting sloppy. He quickened his pace a bit and flew behind her. "Dash, come on! Just keep going! Just look straight ahead!"

Dash's eyes were hurting. She shook her head. Sonic flew next to her. "Here! This helps me!" He reached around her and put his fingers on her temples. He pressed on them and circled them a bit. Dash blinked a few times.

"Whoa! That actually helped! Where'd you learn that?"

"Not important right now! Keep flying!" Sonic flew back to his original spot. They flew around and around a while longer. Everyone in the cages was shivering like crazy. Cream looked over to a nearby cage to see Fluttershy curled up into a ball. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Are you okay?!" The Pegasus looked up at her and shook her head. Cream looked down and looked over to her Chao. Cheese was small enough to squeeze through the bars, but remained at his companion's side. "Cheese… Go cuddle with Fluttershy. I feel so sorry for her." Cheese hugged her and popped his head through the bars. His smaller body was much easier to get through. He flew over to the edge of the wall, being sure to avoid the tornado just a few meters away from him. He managed his way to Fluttershy's cage and through the tight bars. The Chao noticed his friend was nursing a bruise on her arm. It didn't look good. He flew down to the floor and walked over to her. She opened her eyes slightly. She yelped and jumped back, but calmed down once she saw it was just Cheese.

"Ch- Cheese?" She curled up again and shivered. The Chao hugged her purple forearm. She moaned a little bit but relaxed and pulled the Chao in tight.

Rarity cracked her back. When she had been shoved into the cage, she had really hurt her spine. She knelt down to one knee and looked over at Tails' cage. The poor thing was wrapped up in his tails. One of them was bent at what looked like a very uncomfortable angle. "Tails? Are you alright, dear?"

Tails jumped a bit and looked up at her. "Oh. Hey, Rarity. Umm… No. I think my tail is broken." Rarity gasped a little. She sighed and sat down. Sitting on the dirty floor made her cringe, but her legs were exhausted. "I'm so sorry to hear that! Truly I am! I wish there was something I could do!"

Tails sighed to himself. "We all do…" he muttered to himself.

**A/N How weird is it that Tails Prower is talking to Rarity the Unicorn, right? Let me know if for the time being you want me to continue with the next chapter or work on that overhaul on the first few chapters.**


	17. The Darkness

**A/N Thanks so much for supporting the story! Well, you guys wanted new chapters instead of new old ones (what?), so, here's**

Chapter 16:

The Darkness

**p.s. You guys are really for Tails x Twilight, huh? I'll work on that…**

Discord fell to his knees. Dash flew under him and grabbed his gray beard. She yanked it straight up and pulled the dragon to his feet while Sonic flew into his stomach. Discord heaved his giant chest and backed up. He held up his hand. "**Wait! Wait!**"

Sonic landed on Twilight's cage. "What's the matter, Discord? Getting' tired? If you knew how to control the Chaos Emeralds, you wouldn't have this problem!"

Dash floated down onto Rarity's cage and stood up straight. "Or are just giving up? Don't blame ya!"

Discord put his hand on the rocky wall. "**It's not that! I just… figured all three of us would like some time to… you know… get stronger…**"

Sonic smirked. "Well, when you put it that way…" His blue fur returned and his spines rested. Dash looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"What the hay are you doing, Sonic?!"

Sonic's smile grew. "Just resting a bit. Isn't that what this break's for?"

Dash's eyes widened further and her mouth hung open. "He's weaker than we are! We're stronger! And you want him to get rested?! We're on higher ground!"

"Power down, Dash."

"But…!"

"Power down." Dash's mouth continued to hang open. She stood up straight again and shook her head a bit. She glared at the hedgehog.

"…Fine." Her hair lowered and returned to normal. Her blue skin returned. "…I just hope you know what you're doing…"

Minutes upon minutes went by. Discord sat and faced the wall, his eyes closed. Twilight called Sonic's name. He hopped down and hung from her cage, facing her.

"Sonic, what are you thinking? Why would you let him get stronger?"

"Don't worry, Twilight. I have a plan. It'll help us beat Discord."

"Mind telling me you're brilliant plan?"

"I'll tell you afterwards."

Twilight slammed her foot on the floor. "For Celestia's sake, Sonic! Just tell me so I can help!"

"Sorry, Twi. You'll think it's a stupid plan." Twilight opened her mouth and stepped forward, but collapsed onto her knees.

"Nng… What the…?" Sonic smiled and looked over at Discord. He was glowing slightly. Sonic nodded to himself. He faced Twilight again.

"Don't worry. I have it under control."

"You'd better. Can you do me a favor?" Sonic nodded. "Go over and talk to Luna. She's a wreck over there. I don't blame her… I'm getting there myself." Sonic smiled and pulled himself up. He jumped over to Tails' cage and hung down.

"Hey, bud. You okay?" Tails stood up and grabbed the bars.

"Sonic! Not really… I have a broken tail. But… Why are you letting him…?"

"I'll tell you later. I was just checkin' up on ya. Sorry about the tail." He pulled himself up and hopped quietly to Luna's cage. He hung himself down. The lunar princess was sitting quietly in a corner.

"Luna?"

Luna jumped a bit and slowly looked at him. "…Hello, Sonic."

"You doin' alright?"

Luna looked back at the ground. "No. No one is right now. Discord is getting stronger while we just sit here and the moon is destroyed. Honestly, all of us have seen better times."

"We'll find a way to get the moon back. I promise."

Luna's stomach pulled in and her breath was drawn out. She stood up and faced the hedgehog, her shoulders level with her cheeks. "How?" Her voice was grim and toxic. "How do we restore the whole moon? How do we undo what has been done? How do we take this trauma away from me? Even if the moon is restored, its history, all that has transpired will be lost. Even if things go back to normal, I will live the rest of my eternal life knowing what it felt like when the moon was destroyed. Knowing what it felt like to lose everything, knowing what it felt like to lov-… to lose my sanity, knowing what it was like to feel completely and utterly helpless." Tears were beginning to stream her face. Sonic held the bars, his feet on the short outage of metal. He stared at the metal floor. Luna stared into his unfocused eyes, waiting for a response. They both stood in silence. Sonic looked up at her, his brow furrowed at an intimidating angle. He was angry. He was guilty. And above all else- silent. Dead silent. His eyes turned a bright red as he let go of the bars. He fell backwards. As he fell, his fur turned gold and his spines pricked up. The golden hedgehog flew straight at Discord, the blue artifact in hand. Discord looked up quickly but Sonic hit him in the chest. Discord was sent backwards. Sonic's teeth were gritted. He smashed his hand onto the dragon's neck and jabbed him with the artifact, blue energy spilling into it. Discord roared. Sonic pushed deeper and the energy flew into the artifact faster. He yanked it out of the dragon and jabbed himself with it. His fur glowed brighter and his aura turned white. He sucked the energy out of the artifact and pushed it back into Discord.

Twilight watched the display. "…So that was his plan…" She pressed her face into the bars, trying to get a closer look. Tails backed up a little. Sonic was acting a little too primal for him. He watched as Sonic pushed the artifact into his arm. His aura grew brighter. Discord roared. Sonic flew up to the top of the volcano. He charged up his hands as the air around him shone white. He growled a bit and focused on the glowing spot of mist high in the sky where the moon used to be. His red eyes turned green and the gold in his fur turned blue, but he stayed in the sky. With a furious shout he pointed his hands to the sky and let the ball of immense light go. It shot up into the sky.

Luna watched in amazement as the chunks of broken moon rock pulled itself back together. The dust reformed into the exact shapes that were there before. She could hear Sonic continue to yell as the craters formed and the rock mended. She felt her powers returning and her control of the moon resurfacing.

The moon was back. Her moon was back.

The light in the volcano returned. Sonic heaved his chest. He'd used all the energy he had in his body and all the energy he could get from the paralyzed Discord. He even used all the energy he had to be able to fly… and that energy was in space now. He came to this realization as he started to plummet to the hard rock below. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable when he felt two soft hands grab him by the shoulders. Rainbow Dash was carrying him to safety. She set him down on Knuckles' cage. Knuckles continued to punch the bars with all his might. Dash shook the hedgehog but to no avail. He was out cold. She looked all around, looking in vain for something to help her. She looked down and saw the artifact in Sonic's hand. She remembered how he'd used it and remembered she still had her 'Super Dash' energy. She poked her arm with the artifact as it started to glow. She poured her energy into the artifact until she felt normal again, and even poured a little bit of her normal energy into him. She pulled the blue thing out of her arm and covered the tip of it. She pressed it into the hedgehog's vein and the energy flew into him. Sonic started to float.

Discord stood. He'd been paralyzed by the nuisance. He looked around for the hedgehog, but he still had dust in his eyes.

Sonic's fur turned a bright gold and a light appeared out of him. Dash fell to her knees, but Super Sonic caught her.

"Thank you, Dash."

Dash smiled weakly. Sonic carried her to her cage and set her down. She got to her knees. "I can still fight…" Sonic flew away. He flew in front of Discord…

…and their battle continued.

Their punches vibrated the atmosphere.

Their energy heated the very Earth.

Their yells could be heard by the gods.

Their pain could be felt by all.

Twilight watched the thunder battle. They all watched in awe. Fluttershy squeezed Cheese a bit. Rarity's mouth was wide open. Even Pinkie Pie, the only one out of the twelve who was never EVER upset about battles was cringing at each devastating blow. Twilight looked over at Tails. He had an honest tear in his eye. His tail was bent and his hands here clenched. Twilight's heart ached seeing her friend like this. "Tails?" Tails ignored her and stood up. He walked to the back of the cage and out of view. "Tails, please!" A tear began to well up in her lavender eye. She closed her eyes tight and let out a very quiet sob. This all was too much for her. She'd never witnessed this sort of thing before. She'd never seen such determination. So much pain. So many horrible sights.

Sonic stood on the ground and held his now aching arm and heaved his chest, never looking away from the dragon. He was beginning to tire again. Rainbow Dash couldn't take it anymore. She flew straight down to him and grabbed his good arm. "Sonic, you have to let me help!"

"Go back… to a safe place… Dash… It's too dangerous here." He put his hand on her shoulder for a second and flew up to the dragon. He circled Discord. He rammed him in the back of his head. Discord roared and fell to his knees. Sonic landed on the ground next to Rainbow Dash. He sighed and walked over to Discord, who had his hand on the ground supporting himself. "Just give up now. We can stop this."

"**After all this, you want me to just stop? Foolish rat!**" He picked the hedgehog up and stood. "**If I can't beat you with brute force, I'll play a few mind games! I'm ending this all now!**"

Twilight lifted her head quickly. "No!" Discord stared into Sonic. He stared into his mind, into his soul, into his every being, corrupting it.

"**You'll be my pawn soon enough!**" Sonic's eyes were wide. His aura disappeared. His fur started to lose its radiant gold. It became a very pale yellow. His red eyes became gray and his eyelids rested. His brow furrowed as Discord let go of the grim new hedgehog. Twilight shook with fear.

"No! No! No! Please no!"

Sonic took one look at Discord. Discord smiled. "**Kill them all.**"

Sonic slowly nodded. Dash fell to the ground as Sonic approached her. "Sonic, please! It's me! Don't do this!" Sonic stared at her with an angry, intimidating expression on his face. He smirked and teleported. Dash's eyes widened further. Sonic reappeared in front of Discord's stomach and dug his fist right into him. It was aggressive. Too aggressive. Discord let out a long roar.

"**Aah… W- Wah…? You…?**"

"You succeeded in just one thing, Discord." His voice was strong and raspy (just basically imagine Sonic with an ssj4 voice). He teleported to Discord's face and knocked him to the wall. "You just made me angrier." He said that last word with intense venom in his voice. He flew straight into Discord's stomach and hit it with intense aggression. He was mad. And he wanted Discord dead.

Luna was shocked and at the same time confused. "I… I thought… only death would… make him go dark… What…?"

Even Knuckles was amazed at Sonic's newfound aggression. He was merciless. Sonic continued to beat on Discord. Discord managed to swipe Sonic away and stand up. "**Okay… I'm back on my feet… Don't expect any mercy!**"

Sonic smiled and evil smile. "I wasn't offering any." Discord lunged at him, but Sonic teleported behind him and flew into his back, knocking the dragon off his feet. He stared at his fallen foe. He gasped quickly and his golden aura returned. The grayness in him disappeared, along with all the power he felt. He looked over at Twilight, whose horn was steaming a bit. She'd zapped him back to his formal self. He felt his aggression leave him. His power was drained. He dropped a bit but caught himself. He floated down and landed next to Dash. He was panting hard. He fell to his knees. His spines were starting to lower. Dash held him up.

"Sonic, come on! You have to get up!" Discord stood up again. "Sonic!" Discord started to walk toward them. Dash started to panic. Sonic strained himself and stood up. His golden glow was fading. His blue color was returning. Discord lifted his foot and sent it down. Dash flew out of the way, still holding Sonic. She finally realized the only thing she could do to help him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the artifact. "Ho, boy…" She punctured her arm with it and watched as the energy flowed into it. The end of it shifted into a point, which Dash put into Sonic. The energy flowed into him. Sonic could feel his strength returning. He stood up straight. The red in his eyes returned and his aura glowed brighter. Dash let out as much energy as she could until she could let out no more. She weakened and fell down. Sonic caught her. Discord's eyes widened. Seeing that Sonic's energy had returned, he let out a long, frustrated roar. He inhaled deep and breathed a furious blast of fire at them.

Sonic jumped out of the way but Discord kicked him. He flew into a wall. He fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. He saw Dash's limp body a few feet away. He started toward her but Discord blew him away. Discord looked back at Dash. He inhaled deep and let out a barrage of fireballs. They all landed on her. Knuckles punched his cage ever harder at this. Sonic watched from afar. He was frozen by shock. His legs started to shake.

Twilight's mouth hung wider than ever. Tears were sliding down her face. Everyone was silent. All that could be heard were small cries and sobs. Discord smiled and looked at Sonic. He reared back and shot a stream of fire at him. Sonic flew around the blast until he reached Discord's jaw. He forced it closed, paralyzing the dragon and making him stagger back.

Sonic landed next to Rainbow Dash. He picked her bruised head up. "…Dash…" Her skin was gray and charred. Sonic's breathing picked up. "…Dash?" He pressed his ear to her chest. He heard no heartbeat. With one final breath he squeezed out a last: "Dash…?" He waited a second for a response. He found nothing of the sort. Everyone gasped as they saw Sonic stand up and turn around to meet Discord's gaze.

Fluttershy was squeezing the bars as hard as she could. "…R-Rainbow Dash?" Luna stepped back and sat down.

"…No…"

Rarity had a tear-stained hand on her mouth. Pinkie's cheeks were soaked. She was sobbing into her knees. Applejack couldn't hold it back anymore either, as she had many tears staining the floor as well. Twilight was staring at the floor. She clenched her fists and trembled. Sonic stared at the dragon in front of him. He was shaking slightly. His golden aura dimmed down to a very dark yellow. His red eyes became pale. Soon enough, his pupils had disappeared altogether. His golden fur was now darker than ever. Luna had her mouth open and was trembling.

"_Only a tragedy such as death will make this hero go dark._"

Sonic's fur was as dark as space, but his eyes showed a bright white. He had a thick, oily, black aura around him. Discord tilted his head. He began to laugh.

"**And what trickery is this?**"

Luna slowly shook her head. "No… No…" Discord's smile slowly faded as he felt this new power. His jaw opened and he staggered back. Luna could only stifle through her long breaths, "Don't fall… Don't fall…" Sonic's head was tilted at a horrifying angle.

Twilight wasn't just terrified for her friends' safety, now she was just terrified. Sonic's glare was intense. He pulled in his arms and shot them out, his aura growing. A loud, terrible scream could be heard. It was a scream that shot through everyone's ears. It burned through them. The heat of the volcano dropped and soon disappeared. The cages, however, burned bright. They evaporated and turned to dust. Everyone fell from the dizzying height, but a group of black waves caught them and placed them safely on the ground. Tails, being placed on his bum, shot up and held his broken tail. Twilight ran to him and hugged him. Everyone ran to their companions. They all ran over to Rainbow Dash. Luna flew straight toward Sonic. She grabbed his arm.

"Sonic! Snap out of it!" Sonic looked at her. She gasped and staggered back. His blank white eyes stared right through her. He seemed to be telling her something. She was confused, but understood. She ran to Twilight. "Twilight! Your friends! The Elements!"

Twilight looked down. "We can't. Rainbow Dash…"

"Do your best. You are the Elements of Harmony!" she said to each of them, "Join together, the five of you!"

Twilight hesitantly looked at her friends. "…We can try…" They all looked at each other and slowly walked into a circle. They joined hands. A soft light formed in the center of them. They all drifted into the light and emerged as one.

This entity was the merged form of five of the six Elements of Harmony. She went with no name, as she didn't need one (though, we'll call her Harmony-5). Her horn was as long as an Alicorn's and her wings were the size of angel wings. Her skin was a glowing magenta/purple. She wore long flowing robes and her glowing white eyes were something to marvel at. Her dark purple hair was long and flowing. Her horn was surrounded by blue static. Luna stared in awe at this new being. The entity walked up next to Dark Sonic, not looking at him. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Cream all lit up a dark gold. They were soon contained in dark gold spheres. They all now had the same amount of power as Super Sonic. Luna was also given a power boost.

They were all now ready to fight.

Discord watched the display in amazement. His enemy had transformed with more power than ever, his old foes had merged into an equally powerful form, the princess now had more power, and there were five new enemies. He was starting to get nervous. He tried to step on them, but they all- except Dark Sonic and Harmony-5 got out of the way. His foot came right down on both of them, but didn't reach the ground. Luna looked at the duo to find they were holding the 40 ton foot with just one hand, the both of them. Their brows furrowed and widened as they pushed it straight up, sending the dragon hopping backwards. In a flash of black and purple, the two were gone. Out of nowhere, Discord started to grunt and scream. Bruises could be seen randomly forming on him. Cuts and scratches appeared without explanation. He appeared to be walking right into the wall, but they all knew what was happening.

Dark Sonic and Harmony-5 reappeared in front of them. Harmony-5 grabbed Sonic's hand and flew him up to Discord's level. Discord reached both clawed hands out to them, but they easily held them back. Discord pushed as hard as he possibly could, but only resulted in pushing himself back. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Cream flew directly into Discord's stomach, ending his concentration and allowing Harmony-5 to grab Sonic's hand. They looked into each other's blank eyes for a second, Sonic telling Harmony-5 what to do. She nodded and spun him around. She let go of him and sent him into Discord. Discord panted furiously, sweat pouring off of him. They all noticed him start to shrink a bit as white energy flowed out of him.

Canterlot…

The nurses and maids kept a close watch on the unconscious princess. They looked at each other with sorrow filled eyes. They were beginning to lose hope.

Princess Celestia was dying. The Chaos in the air was simply too much for her millennia-old body to handle. One of the nurses had a tear rolling down her face as she sighed and left. They all immediately jumped as the dark room lit up intensely. The light in the room faded into a glowing orb. The orb flew into the princess.

Celestia's signs of life began to return.

Discord continued to shrink. All 8 of them watched as he shrunk down to his original state. Harmony-5 fell to her knees and lit up. The light split into 5 lights. Out of them appeared Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity. They panted a bit and stood up. They watched as several lights flowed out of the now normal sized dragon, some of them flowing into his enemies in front of him.

The nurses watched as more lights flew into Celestia. Tears filled their eyes as their princess sat and stood up. Celestia smiled and disappeared.

Everyone in the volcano lost their aura, except for Sonic. Luna's eyes widened and she watched in wonder as the sun began to rise and the moon lowered. She jerked her head to the side and saw her smiling sister. "You did it. You all did it." Luna smiled and ran to her sister. Celestia wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

"Sister! I thought you weren't going to make it…" Tears stained Luna's face. Celestia looked up and saw her smiling friends. All except for one. She stood up straight and walked over to the form. It looked at her and over to Rainbow Dash. Celestia gasped a bit as she saw the body of the Element of Loyalty.

"Oh no…"

Sonic walked over to his past friend. The Chaos Emeralds started to surround him. His pupils returned and his spines rested. His blue fur returned and his horrifying demeanor was lost. Blue energy appeared around his body and flew in front of him. It was the energy she had boosted him with earlier. It shot straight down and Dash started to glow.

"…Dash?"

Sonic knelt down next to her and held her. Her eyes remained closed.

…

They all watched in silence.

…

"…Mm… S… Sonic…?" Dash's eyes slowly opened. Sonic smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go home."

Dash smiled as well and everyone proceeded to hug each other.


	18. The End

Chapter 17:

The Flip Side

Sonic laid in the infirmary in the castle. The guards and the Alicorns had already tended to Discord and everything was slowly going back to normal. Celestia slowly opened the door to find the hedgehog in the bed. He waved at her with two fingers.

"S'up, Tia."

"Thank you so much, Sonic. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you," she said, sitting down beside him in a chair.

"No need. I don't need a payment." Celestia smiled again. Sonic stayed in the nice bed for a few hours.

Everyone talked for the last time with each other, exchanging "Remember me by" gifts. They all gasped as Sonic walked into the room and chuckled. He had several bandages on his arms and legs and a wrap around his head. He opened the door to the dimensional transporter. Sonic sighed and looked through the purplish glow it let off. "Well. I guess this is it, guys."

Twilight smiled and grabbed his hand. "It was fun."

"Sure was."

They all exchanged long, sad goodbyes. There wasn't a dry eye. Even Celestia, standing tall had a glimmer of water in her eye. Never before had she seen a hero of such valor and selflessness. She was unable to do anything or contribute in any way and she felt horrible for that, but Sonic didn't seem to mind. He was nice to her and didn't complain. He never spoke a word of her not helping. She'd never seen a single hero with that sort of purity and spirit. Tails, a heavy tear in his eye, walked up to Twilight. Twilight bit her lip as it started to quiver. They embraced in a warm hug.

"I'm really going to miss you," Tails said with sorrow.

"I'll see you again someday. Maybe I'll come visit your dimension," Twilight said, slowly pulling away.

Luna had a tear streaming down her face. Sonic walked over to her. "It's been a long couple of days, hasn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes it has. I'm so sorry again for yelling at you. It was unjust and unneeded."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Luna's smile widened and she hugged him. Sonic was surprised, but relaxed. They pulled apart and Sonic winked at her. "Hold on a sec," said Sonic, "There's one last thing I need to do." He grabbed the dark blue emerald and pressed it to Luna's forehead. Her eyes widened.

"The moon… I don't feel the sadness anymore…"

"When we were lookin' through those books I found something interesting."

"Thank you, Sonic," she said once more. Sonic gave her a thumbs up. He looked at Celestia again. They shook hands. Twilight walked up to her and started to talk with her. Sonic turned around to see Rainbow Dash. He walked toward her and hugged her. Dash let loose a tear.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. Maybe I'll come back someday." Sonic pulled away and smiled. He joined his old friends in the transporter. He looked at his eight new friends and saluted them with two fingers. "Catch you all on the flip side!"

Luna waved at him. "Until next time, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The machine whirred and lit up.

"Till next time."

There was a bright flash and they all disappeared.

They simply stared at the teleporter for a bit. Twilight looked at the princesses and back to her friends. She let out a long drawn out sigh. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

They all went their ways to their homes. Dash flew to a high cloud. She lied on her back and let a tear roll down her face. She drew a picture of the Mobians in the clouds.

Luna sat in her room with her face in her arms.

For the next couple of years, every once in a while, they would think about their strange friends. Twilight missed the smart conversations with Tails. Applejack missed the playful banter with Knuckles. Fluttershy missed the kind chatter with Cream. Rarity missed the ideas she and Rouge would come up with. Pinkie Pie missed the constant talk with Amy. Rainbow Dash missed everything about Sonic. His laugh, his clever quips, his sense of humor…

…

They got back and went their ways to their homes. Sonic lied down in his bed and thought about that strange world. "Dash." He thought about her for a while.

For the next couple of years, every once in a while, they continued to think about their strange friends. Tails missed the 'smart talk' with Twilight. Knuckles missed working hard with Applejack. Cream missed the delightful conversations she and Fluttershy would have. Rouge missed the ideas of jewels and fashion she and Rarity would come up with. Amy missed the interests that she and Pinkie Pie shared. Sonic missed everything about Rainbow Dash. Her laugh, her clever quips, her sense of humor…

It was Sonic's 22st birthday party. Everyone talked and laughed with each other. There was a big cake and everything. Sonic and Tails started to talk with each other.

"Do you like your party?" Tails asked him.

"Sure do! It's even better than last year's! But seriously though. You guys don't have to throw me a party every single year."

"It's the least we can do," Tails said, tapping his friend on the arm.

Sonic's final wound had finally disappeared and all that was left was a permanent ruffle in his fur. Tails' tail had long since healed.

"Speaking of which," Tails said in a 'pondering' fashion. "There's one more present I wanted to give you. Actually to a lot of us."

"What'd you have in mind?" Tails called for Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Rouge. He pulled out a small remote device.

"I fixed it." Sonic smiled and laughed as a purple light enveloped the six.

…

Twilight walked throughout the castle. Very recently, she had become the third princess of Equestria. She was now an Alicorn.

A strange tickle appeared in her horn and in the back of her head. It was a very familiar tickle. A smile spread across her face as she teleported to the center of Ponyville. A white light was in the center of town. Her smile simply widened as six shapes appeared in the light. She teleported her friends to the town. They questioned her at first, but their eyes widened when they saw the light. Dash moved toward the light as it brightened.

"Sonic?!"

The End.

**A/N: I think I'm tearing up right now. Thank you all so much for supporting and liking this story. It means the world to me. Whether or not there'll be a sequel… I don't know. But thanks again so much for getting through this all. This was my first fic and I'm glad it's finally finished.**

**You guys are the greatest.**


End file.
